


dripping with alchemy

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Не то, чтобы Риз имел что-то против того, чтобы быть омегой. Он не ненавидел себя и не отрицал то, кем он был. Просто было проще жить на подавителях, особенно когда у тебя такие амбиции.К сожалению, после не то чтобы нечаянного использования их годами, Риз оказался в ситуации, когда ему пришлось отказаться от приема препарата по причине здоровья. Неожиданно ему пришлось выяснять, как это, быть омегой.Учиться пришлось многому.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dripping with alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054632) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus). 



> На мой взгляд, ру-фэндом борды слишком беден на рэков! А этот фик действительно неплохой, хоть я и не фанат омегаверса, но считаю, что не будет лишним перевести его и пополнить коллекцию фиков на русском по этой паре. Если вы знаете еще какие-нибудь хорошие законченные рэки на английском, киньте ссылочку)

Важнее всего было то, что Риз никогда не ожидал, что ему придется учиться справляться с тем, чтобы быть омегой. Он был уверен, что это никогда не будет проблемой. До того момента, как это действительно ею стало.  
Все началось, когда Ризу исполнилось двадцать два. Он осознал себя как омегу только за год до поступления в университет, что было достаточно поздно, но не так уж необычно. Когда это внезапно случилось, он думал уже о совершенно других вещах. У него был план.  
План был простым. Он собирался уехать с Эдена-5, чтобы поступить в один из орбитальных университетов, собирался получить степень сразу и по бизнес-планированию, и по ЭХО сетям, наиболее перспективным направлениям, как он считал. Он собирался рвать жопу, чтобы стать желанным кандидатом в сотрудники для Атласа или Гипериона. Или Маливана, на крайний случай, но Риз надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Это был его запасной вариант.  
В любом случае, через десять лет он видел себя в составе высшего руководства, и его жизнь должна была быть идеальной. Конечно, это была всего лишь мечта. Ничего и никогда не идет так гладко, как задумывается.  
Все вышло из-под контроля, когда он был на середине учебы, зубрил материал для экзамена по Улучшенному восстановлению данных. Наступившее время течки обрушилось на него как тонна кирпичей буквально в ночь перед экзаменом.  
Это было неожиданно, как минимум. Риз успел побыть омегой всего год или два, и его цикл уже был ублюдски непостоянным. Он был очень нерегулярным, иногда не проявлялся месяцами, чтобы потом вернуться на два дня, полных странностей и неудобства, чтобы потом отпустить его. В другой раз течка могла наступить дважды за три месяца и продлиться каждый раз по неделе.  
Нужно отметить, что Риз не ожидал, что его течка начнется настолько вовремя, чтобы не дать ему шанс пройти тест, который либо приблизит, либо полностью разрушит его мечту об ученой степени. Так что, Риз пропустил экзамен, но ему дали попробовать еще раз. Омегам давали поблажки из-за всей этой кутерьмы с циклами, если это не превращалось в привычку. Но то, что Ризу пришлось пропустить занятия, было для него слишком. Это раздражало и стояло на пути его тщательно продуманных планов на жизнь.  
Но именно для этого и придумали подавители.  
Один визит к доктору, авто-обновляемый рецепт, и Ризу больше не нужно было беспокоиться о цикле никогда. Ну, в теории, по крайней мере.

Так выглядела утренняя рутина для Риза с двадцати двух до двадцати девяти лет:  
Рука Риза лежала на подзарядке в противоположном от кровати конце комнаты. Будильник в ладонном компьютере начинал громко пиликать, пока Риз не заставлял себя встать, чтобы его выключить. То, что каждое утро приходилось вставать с кровати, хоть как-то заставляло его вообще проснуться. Иначе он мог бы счастливо проспать еще час. Что, когда надо вставать на занятия, потом на интернатуру, после на работу по поиску информации, потом на работу личного ассистента, а после и на работу личного ассистента Президента Гипериона… В общем, просыпать было нельзя.  
Риз вставал с закрытыми глазами и подсоединял руку, рассчитывая только на мышечную память, загружая систему и давая ей инициализироваться, чтобы быть готовым для целого дня работы. Потом шел в ванную, чистил зубы и глотал две таблетки витаминов и одну желтую овальную таблетку, запивая все это водой из-под крана.  
В удачные дни Риз завтракал. После того, как он стал работать лично на Красавчика Джека, он стал сразу одеваться и спешить на выход, проверяя на ходу сообщения по ЭХО-нету, чтобы узнать, что Джек хочет на завтрак, покупая это по пути. После он следовал за Джеком большую часть дня, делая его жизнь организованной и совпадающей с расписанием, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Это было обычной рутиной, и Ризу она нравилась. В его жизни в последнее время произошло много потрясений, так что действительно неплохо было иметь что-то простое и стабильное.  
К сожалению, ничего не длится вечно. Что-то должно было пойти не так. Вселенная – жестокая стерва.  
Этим утром Риз проснулся, чувствуя себя не очень хорошо и проделал все утренние процедуры, с неприятным сосущим ощущением в животе. Он нахмурился, смотря на себя в зеркало в ванной - выглядел так, будто совсем не спал. Но он спал. Но чувствовал себя так, будто нет. Странно.  
По пути к двери, он отправил сообщение Джеку, спрашивая, что он хочет. Ответ Джека пришел раньше, чем обычно, наверное, тот ждал вопроса. Кофе самого большого возможного размера и горячий сэндвич с беконом. Обычно Ризу бы понравилось, как это звучит. Сегодня же его замутило от одной мысли.  
Но Джек всегда получал то, что хочет, особенно утром. Риз ехал на лифте, держа в металлической руке горячую чашку, а в человеческой – сэндвич. Тот был завернут в вощеную бумагу, только из кофейни в Центре Героизма, которая Джеку нравилась больше всего. Чувствуя странное головокружение, Риз попытался дышать глубже, пока шел к офису Джека, но почувствовал запах горячего жира и орехового крема, и его замутило так сильно и неожиданно, что пришлось опереться на стену.  
Черт, он действительно был в плохой форме. Но, по крайней мере, он должен был скоро сесть за свой стол. Если будет совсем плохо, он мог бы остаться в офисе на весь день и руководить расписанием Джека оттуда, на расстоянии.  
Это могло бы сработать, если бы он чуть не отключился и почти не упал прямо на стол Джека.  
Риз не запомнил точно, как это произошло, помнил только, как Джек посмотрел на него с довольной ухмылкой, когда Риз протянул ему завтрак, а когда он развернул сэндвич, и Риз почувствовал запах, тошнота прокатилась по нему с силой океанской волны, а потом он уже падал.  
Следующее, что он помнил – он открывает глаза и видит внимательный взгляд Джека.  
\- Эй? Ты тут, Риззи? – Джек энергично похлопал Риза по щеке. – Смотри на меня, тыковка, давай.  
\- Оох, - Риз отмахнулся от руки Джека и попытался встать. Но на полпути ему пришлось остановиться, так сильно закружилась голова.   
\- Давненько никто не падал в обморок только от моего присутствия, - заметил Джек с кривой усмешкой. – И это тогда, когда я думал, что ты уже перерос свою фанатскую влюбленность.  
\- Я реально могу блевануть на тебя, если ты не перестанешь, - простонал Риз. Он закрыл глаза и снова лег на стол Джека - Мне, кажется, нужно к врачу.  
\- Честно, ты выглядишь так, будто щас сдохнешь. Давай, вставай, - ответил Джек, кладя Ризу руку на спину, другой рукой поднимая его за локоть.  
Риз напрягся, опираясь на стол.  
\- Сейчас, дай мне, ох… - он активировал глаз, проверяя календарь. – У тебя будут данные от команды по разработке щитов через час, так что точно…  
\- Да, да, понял, - Джек вернулся в свое кресло, уже не обращая на него внимания. – Вали, кексик.  
\- Никаких кличек, связанных с едой, боже, - Риз осторожно отлепился от стола, побрел медленно обратно к лифту. – Я вернусь.  
\- А-га, - сказал Джек, отвлекаясь.  
\- Через час! Отдел разработок!  
Джек ничего не сказал, но это было нормально. К тому же, Ризу было слишком плохо, чтобы думать об этом. Он обнимал себя одной рукой поперек живота, когда уходил из офиса.  
Все будет нормально. Если ему повезет, он пропустит только начало дня, и все будет нормально.

Риз надеялся, что один из сотрудников Медицинского отдела помашет перед ним сканером, может, возьмет кровь из пальца и отправит обратно, накачав витаминами, он надеялся, что все будет просто. Риз любил, когда все было просто.  
Вместо этого, ну, они действительно начали со скана. И они действительно взяли у него анализ крови. Одна из медсестер попросила его провести диагностику ЭХО-имплантов, что было вполне нормально. Любая ошибка в работе глаза, даже незаметная, могла бы отключить его и объясняла бы, почему он так ужасно себя чувствует.  
Но это был не глаз, его само-диагностика не показала никаких ошибок. Когда он с ней закончил, его врач вернулась со строгим выражением на лице.  
\- Могу я вас попросить переодеться? – спросила она, держа перед собой аккуратно сложенную больничную пижаму.  
Риз вздохнул, взяв ее, понимая, что вернуться к работе так быстро, как ему хотелось бы, уже не получится.   
Было что-то отчетливо неприятное в том, чтобы сидеть на смотровом столе. Пижама совершенно не защищала от холода стерильной поверхности стола. И это было глупо, но ему не нравился странный цвет и бесформенность одежды. Ему казалось, что обо всем этом уже поползли слухи, а Риз бы не хотел, чтобы после смерти его увидели в настолько плохо сшитой и не сидящей одежде, которую он не выбирал.  
Врач вернулась в смотровую и тихо закрыла за собой дверь.  
\- Мистер Соммерсет.  
\- Можете звать меня Риз, - он наклонился, поставив локти на колени. – Мне нужно, хм, нужно начать волноваться? Я надеялся, что меня быстренько подлатают, доктор…  
\- Я и не сомневалась, но мне нужно уточнить кое-что по поводу вашей медкарты. Она немного сбивает с толку, - она устроилась на стуле напротив, включая ЭХО, который держала в руках. – Думаю, у нас тут есть некоторые расхождения.  
\- Окей, - медленно сказал Риз, снова откидываясь назад. Он сложил руки, большими пальцами поглаживая живот вокруг пупка. Он все еще чувствовал себя плохо, хотя посидеть немного спокойно было весьма полезно.  
\- Могли бы вы подтвердить свой возраст и планету рождения?  
\- Двадцать девять и Эден-5. У меня есть все прививки, раз я с одного из Эденов, если вы об этом беспокоитесь.  
\- Нет, это здесь отмечено, - она покачала головой. – Просто сверяю кое-что. Какие-нибудь аллергии, особенно на лекарства?  
\- Нет, мэм.  
\- Как давно у вас была операция по установке кибернетики?  
\- Мне установили плечевое крепление, когда мне было… Семнадцать, я думаю, - Риз вздохнул, задумавшись. – Его дважды обновляли, и я установил ЭХО-глаз три года назад.  
\- Были ли у вас еще какие-то операции до или после?  
\- Неа, - он наблюдал, как она старательно печатает что-то на ЭХО. – Я немного не понимаю, есть какие-то… проблемы с моими записями? Данных не хватает?  
\- Ну, немного, - она хмыкнула себе, на мгновение нахмурившись, глядя в экран. – Но это касается только вашего эндотипа, вы записаны как омега.  
\- О, хм, - Риз пожал плечами. – Я и есть. Омега.  
\- Омега, - врач медленно подняла взгляд, прищурено смотря на него поверх очков.  
\- Ага. В карте все верно.  
Она совсем не выглядела взволнованной, когда услышала ответ, опуская ЭХО на колени и твердо смотря на Риза, стиснув губы.  
\- Мистер Соммерсет, сама я – альфа, и я… Четко ощущаю вас, как бэту.  
\- Думаю, это из-за моих подавителей, - объяснил Риз.  
\- Подавители, - повторила она медленно. – В вашем файле о них ничего нет.  
\- Ну, рецепт мне выписали еще до того, как я переехал на Гелиос, наверное, поэтому.  
\- Судя по вашей карте, вы живете тут несколько лет, сэр. Где вы… когда вы получили этот рецепт?  
\- Ох, - Риз неожиданно почувствовал себя неудобно, сидя в пижаме и носках. – Я… Я могу найти это в своих файлах, если вы дадите мне минутку, у меня это где-то было.  
\- Да, пожалуйста. Тем временем, - она подошла к шкафу и вытащила иглу из упаковки, - мне нужен будет еще один анализ крови. Нам нужно… все ваши анализы были проведены с учетом того, что вы бэта. Это все меняет.  
\- Да, конечно, - Риз протянул ей руку, давая уколоть свой палец.  
Как только она взяла анализ, врач извинилась и вышла.  
Риз чувствовал тревогу глубоко внутри, пока ждал, когда она вернется. Когда кто-то из медиков жаждет твоей крови, это просто не может быть хорошим знаком, и Риз старался успокоиться, потирая уколотые кончики пальцев между собой.  
Когда его врач вернулась, у нее был новый ЭХО в руках.  
\- Вы нашли нужную информацию? – сразу же спросила она.  
\- Да, конечно. Вот, - он раскрыл ладонь, проецируя в воздух голограмму со своим рецептом.  
\- Вы пробыли на подавителях семь лет? – ее глаза пробежались по тексту, она все сильнее и сильнее хмурилась, когда читала. – Мистер Соммерсет, когда вы в последний раз делали перерыв в приеме?  
\- Эм, - сказал Риз, смотря на нее сквозь полупрозрачный экран.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказала она жестко. – Думаю, я могу сказать вам, почему вы плохо себя чувствуете. Просто чудо, что все было хорошо так долго.  
Доктор покачала головой, постучав пальцем по своему новому ЭХО.  
\- Химические реакции вашего тела полностью не в порядке, это связано с тем, что ваш естественный гормональный цикл так долго был отключен.  
\- О, - сказал Риз, опуская руку и выключая экран. – Это… плохо?  
\- Это поправимо. Но вам нужно перестать принимать подавители сейчас же.  
\- Как надолго?  
\- Опираясь на ваш анализ крови, возраст, срок приема лекарства… - она постучала ногтем по ЭХО. – Минимум – шесть месяцев.  
\- Вы серьезно?  
\- Пожалуйста, поймите, мистер Соммерсет. Прием лекарства много лет по обновляемому рецепту, как у вас – это очень опасно. Нам очень повезло, что вам пришлось отправиться в больницу. И вам очень повезло, что ни один из ваших органов не пострадал во время этого, - она покачала головой, посмотрела на него серьезно и рассерженно. – Я отзываю ваш рецепт и отправлю мед-робота к вам, чтобы он забрал оставшееся лекарство. И я прописываю вам новое лечение.  
Риз никак не мог понять… Это не было частью его привычной жизни, черт возьми. Он никак не мог перестать обнимать себя, крепко обхватив руками живот, пока врач что-то печатала.  
\- И что я, док… Я поздно осознал себя, и я никогда не был… омегой. Я не знаю, как это…  
\- Я не буду врать вам и говорить, что я знаю, что вы чувствуете, мистер Соммерсет, - ее взгляд потеплел, когда она посмотрела на него. – Но я бы не стала делать этого, если бы не угроза вашему здоровью. Уровень ваших гормонов очень-очень искажен. Вам придется принимать лекарства, которые будут стимулировать естественную выработку гормонов в вашем организме, вместе с добавками, которые помогут вам, пока ваше тело будет восстанавливаться от причиненного ущерба.  
\- Окей, - пробормотал Риз. – Окей.  
Она кивнула, вставая. Возвращаясь к работе, она подключила свой ЭХО к компьютеру на стене, потом взяла еще один и передала Ризу.  
\- Это копия ваших тестов, новый рецепт и некоторые материалы для чтения. Я также включила в ваше предписание лекарство от тошноты на короткий срок, чтобы вы могли справиться с переходом на новые медикаменты, - как только он взял ЭХО, она положила руку ему на плечо. – Я направлю вас к специалисту по эндотипам, если у вас есть вопросы. Эта ситуация была очень опасной, Риз, но я не вижу причин, по которым вы бы не должны поправиться и стать еще здоровее.  
\- Шесть месяцев. Вы сказали шесть месяцев, - кивнул он.  
Она кратко улыбнулась, сверкнув зубами.  
\- Шесть минимум, восемь, девять – максимум, если возникнут осложнения, - она опустила руку. – Возьмите выходной на пару дней. Когда почувствуете себя лучше, возвращайтесь к легкой работе, прежде чем окунуться в нее с головой. И принимайте свои новые лекарства. Кто знает? Может вам пойдет быть омегой.  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Ага, - Риз вздохнул. – Может.

По пути домой он отправил два сообщения.  
Джеку он отправил: «Не умираю, но довольно болен. На вынужденном больничном, скоро вернусь. Позже напишу».  
Вону он отправил: «ОМГ, бро, можешь заглянуть срочно, ты мне нужен!!!»  
Доктор не шутила про подавители. Риз не успел пробыть дома и десяти минут, как прозвонил звонок. Мед-бот, который на самом деле оказался одним из грузчиков с более мелкими руками и дружелюбной окраской светло-розового цвета, терпеливо ждал, пока Риз принес ему свои старые таблетки.  
\- Оставшиеся медикаменты соответствуют заданным параметрам, - бот закинул их куда-то внутрь себя, а потом протянул Ризу ладонь, на которой стояли три новых бутылочки. – Пожалуйста, возьмите свои новые медикаменты. Ваш врач советовал принимать их с едой.  
\- Точно, - Риз забрал их у бота, рассматривая новые, незнакомые упаковки. – Когда мне начать применение?  
\- Подождите, - глаз бота загорелся, пока он соединялся с базой. – Сегодня.  
Круто.  
\- Спасибо, - промямлил Риз.  
\- Не за что. Желаю хорошего вечера, - он развернулся и ушел вдаль по коридору.  
Риз смотрел, как он уходит, всего мгновение, прежде чем закрыть дверь, добрести до дивана и устало упасть на него.  
Он прочитал этикетку на каждой бутылочке дважды, прежде чем просканировать их своим ЭХО-глазом. Омега-гормоны. Потому что он омега. Точно.  
Не то, чтобы он не хотел быть омегой. У него не было никакой ненависти или обиды на осознание себя омегой. Просто так всегда было проще. Быть омегой было не плохо, просто неудобно иногда.  
Не то, чтобы он когда-либо пытался.  
\- Ну, - сказал он медленно, открывая каждую бутылочку и вытряхивая по одной таблетке. Они тяжестью легли ему на ладонь. – Пора бы начать.  
Он закрыл глаза и проглотил их все, запив глотком воды, откидываясь на диван и ожидая, будто они должны были подействовать незамедлительно.  
Он просидел так достаточно долго.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Знаешь, это странно, - сказал позже Вон, когда они с Ризом собирались ужинать, - но я вроде как забыл, что ты не бета.  
На сегодняшний ужин был суп, который Вон захватил по пути. Риз все еще не мог есть ничего более тяжелого. Даже жидкий суп был слишком серьезным вызовом для его желудка, и он больше жевал тосты, которые Вон купил к супу.  
\- Ага. Ну, я никогда не забывал, но… - Риз вздохнул. – Я просто никогда не думал, что мне придется справляться с этим. Я был омегой всего пару лет, прежде чем, можно сказать, перестал.  
Он нахмурился, глядя в свою наполовину полную тарелку.  
\- Ага… В смысле, ты думаешь, это настолько по-другому? – Вон отпил еще супа, заставив Риза поморщиться от отвращения. – Ой, перестань делать такое лицо. Я имею в виду, что это не та проблема, с которой мне придется столкнуться, так что…  
Вон был бетой, настоящим, а не как Риз. Никакого слишком чувствительного нюха, никаких течек, никакого беспокойства о том, чтобы залететь. Это было достаточно неплохо. Вместе с этим шло, якобы, пониженное либидо, что приводило к большому количеству шуток. Риз часто слышал, что за каждым успешным альфой стоит бета, который разгребает дерьмо.  
Он вроде как считал себя и Вона именно такими бетами. Он не знал, плохо ли это о нем говорит.  
\- Может, все будет не так страшно, - сказал Риз с надеждой. – Я имею в виду, мы с тобой редко замечаем, кто тут альфа, а кто омега, если они не выставляют это на показ.  
\- Ты редко общаешься с омегами, они всегда ноют по поводу эндотипов, - Вон фыркнул и посмотрел Ризу в глаза поверх стола. – Пожалуйста, не становись таким.  
\- Бро, всего… шесть месяцев, и я вернусь на подавители. Все не может быть так плохо.  
\- Тогда почему мне так сильно хочется постучать по дереву?  
Риз коротко рассмеялся и откинулся в кресле, он отодвинул еду и быстро проверил почту, активировав свой ЭХО-глаз.  
Он скинул сообщение Джеку: «Как прошла встреча по поводу силового генератора?»  
Ответ пришел через секунду: «Нормально. Никто ничего не записывал, потому что мой ассистент был достаточно глуп, чтобы иметь ненадежное смертное тело».  
Риз ухмыльнулся: «Прости, что тебе приходится обращать на это внимание. Я могу засунуть в свое тело только столько металла, сколько можно, чтобы не взбесилась команда этиков».  
«У нас есть команда этиков?»  
Риз хмыкнул и выключил глаз, моргнув, чтобы увидеть, как Вон внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- Скажешь ему? – тихо спросил он.  
Риз сказал Джеку, что болен и ему нужно несколько выходных, Джек не поинтересовался деталями, только пожаловался на то, что Риз забросил работу. (Что было просто возмутительно, потому что Риз все еще делал большую часть работы, просто удаленно, посылая Джеку сообщения весь день.)  
\- Не думаю. В смысле, никому не надо знать, ведь так?  
\- Точно? – Вон пожал плечами. – Знаешь, мы с тобой оба удивительно неопытны во всем этом.  
\- И не говори…

Через три дня Риз проснулся, чувствуя себя… на удивление неплохо. Это было приятной переменой, по сравнению с отвратительными предыдущими днями. Это было первое утро, когда он проснулся от будильника и почувствовал в себе силы встать с кровати.  
Он сделал все свои утренние ритуалы, улыбаясь своему отражению, прежде чем выпить свой новый набор витаминов и лекарств. Да, он был готов. Он мысленно пометил себе в календаре, пока одевался: 177 дней, если ему повезет.  
По пути к офису Джека он хотел послать ему сообщение, чтобы спросить про завтрак, как обычно. Но он чувствовал какую-то легкость сегодня, так что решил устроить Джеку сюрприз своим возвращением, особенно учитывая, каким рассерженным был Джек последние 24 часа его отсутствия. Так что вместо этого он пришел без предупреждения и вошел в офис Джека точно вовремя, чтобы начать рабочий день.  
\- Скучал? – весело спросил Риз.  
\- Напомни еще раз, кто ты такой? – Джек, нахмурившись, взглянул на него.  
\- Ха-ха, - он встал напротив Джека у стола и включил свой ладонный компьютер. – Все нормально?  
\- Говоришь так, будто не писал мне по сто раз на дню. Ты пилил меня меньше, когда был здесь, - он прищурился на Риза, осмотрел его сверху донизу, прежде чем кивнуть. Это было наиболее близко к тому, что можно было бы назвать проявлением внимания по отношению к Ризу. Когда он понял, что с ним все в порядке, его взгляд переместился на руки Риза. – Что, никакого завтрака?  
\- Ты же ел последние четыре дня, так? – Риз приподнял бровь, смотря на Джека через полупрозрачный экран.  
\- Что у нас первым номером, тыковка? – Джек даже не поднял взгляд от своего компьютера.  
\- О боже, - простонал Риз, открывая расписание. – Ну что ж, сейчас будет бранч с командой Корпоративного шпионажа. Мы пойдем в то кафе на 27-й палубе, которое тебе нравится.  
\- Оно нравится тебе, - Джек глянул на него в ответ, уже выключая компьютер, хватая свою куртку и накидывая ее на плечи. – Они уже украли те разработки Маливана, или как?  
\- Либо они уже у них на руках, либо у них есть тонна оправданий на этот счет, - сказал Риз, выключив свой компьютер и последовав за Джеком.  
\- Бля, ненавижу, когда люди просят меня не убивать их до того, как я выпил кофе.  
Риз снисходительно улыбнулся. Пока они стояли рядом в лифте, он чувствовал, как рука Джека слегка прижимается к его руке, теплая и твердая.  
\- В кафе есть кофе, я обещаю. Давай попробуем не убивать никого до полудня, окей?  
\- Ты, кажется, немного размяк? – Джек фыркнул и легко ткнул Риза в бок локтем. – Спрятал свои коготки, познакомившись со смертью поближе?  
\- Джек, мне никогда не нравилась… - Риз помахал рукой в воздухе, пытаясь найти слова. – Идея понижения через убийство.  
\- Когда я сделал это с Хендерсоном, тебе понравилось, - Джек ухмыльнулся.  
\- Хендерсон буквально мучил котят в свое свободное время. Я бы выкинул его в космос сам.  
\- Значит, все хорошо, детка?  
На секунду Риз потерял нить разговора. Джек иногда мог полностью сменить тему без предупреждения. Даже после всего времени, проведенного рядом, Риз иногда не успевал за ним.  
\- Я… - он кашлянул и провел рукой по волосам. – Бывало и лучше, но все в порядке. Спасибо.  
\- За что? – двери лифта открылись, и Джек мотнул головой. – Не отставай, Риз, нас ждут великие дела.

Были и другие части жизни Риза, которые превратились в рутину.  
Он был личным ассистентом Джека. Эта работа включала в себя много пушек, так что пока он разбирался во всей подноготной, ему никогда не было скучно.  
Он был хранителем ключей к Джеку, тем, кто решал, кому на Гелиосе можно просить личного внимания Джека, а кто может и послать стандартный отчет самому Ризу. Людям никогда не нравилось, когда им показывали их роль в сложной иерархии Гипериона, но Риз получал мстительное удовольствие от того, что ставил их на место.  
Также он следовал за Джеком весь день и привык, что это раздражало многих людей, особенно новеньких, еще не разобравшихся что здесь к чему. Новички, а еще альфы из отдела Разработок и Внедрения.  
Риз редко чувствовал себя в опасности с тех пор, как стал личным ассистентом Джека. Джек был сам по себе слишком большой мишенью, чтобы люди обращали внимание на его хорошо одетую тень. Но те, кому действительно не нравилось его присутствие, всегда были альфами, которым не нравилось, что Риз записывает информацию об их проектах.  
Не все были такими. Но их было достаточно, чтобы Джек однажды громко заявил главе отдела гидропоники:  
\- Тайсон, приложи к своей заднице лед, взрослые люди тут пытаются работать.  
Были и более повседневные части работы Риза. Он научился справляться с Джеком, научился заставлять его приходить на встречи вовремя, искать информацию, которая может понадобиться Джеку для работы, и подталкивать Джека к мести или милосердию, смотря что было нужно. Часто Риз отвлекал Джека от выговора, давая какому-нибудь бедняге прожить еще один день.  
А иногда он отворачивался и давал Джеку сорвать на ком-нибудь злость. Важно было быть гибким.  
Риз не предвидел, что отказ от подавителей повлияет на что-то из этого. Ему даже в голову не пришла такая идея.  
Первое, что привлекло его внимание, случилось, когда они с Джеком совершали обход предприятия по очистке эридия. Это была обычная проверка, которую они регулярно совершали, потому что эридий был деньгами Гипериона. Риз привык, что инженеры обычно придерживали двери для Джека, прежде чем по-детски отпустить их прямо перед носом Риза, замедляя его. Это было мелочно, и Риз делал быстрые снимки своим ЭХО-глазом каждого из тех, кто делал это. У Риза были списки. Он был очень организованным человеком.  
В этот раз же было… странно.  
Риз следовал за Джеком, как обычно, идя за сегодняшним их проводником – низкорослым альфой, у которого на лице были шрамы от шлака, и это значило, что ему можно было доверять. У каждой двери он использовал свой ID, чтобы пропустить их, и держал перед ними дверь.  
Даже для Риза. На самом деле, он не один раз ждал, пока Риз пройдет, смотря потемневшими глазами на его татуировку на шее. И это был не тот убийственный взгляд, к которому он привык.  
Хах. Риз кивнул в знак благодарности, и проводник улыбнулся в ответ.  
Странно.  
Через три дня был один из очень неловких, типа-дружеских ланчей между представителями Гипериона и остатками руководства ДАЛЬ. Джек никогда не ходил туда сам, посылал Риза, чтобы он проводил переговоры или угрожал, по ситуации.  
И это его устраивало. Риз знал о нападении на Гелиос. И Риз считал излишне жестоким посылать на эти встречи Джека.  
Ланчи должны были восстанавливать испорченные отношения между двумя корпорациями. Обычно это означало ехидные комментарии представителей ДАЛЬ о положении Гипериона на рынке на этой неделе и уклонение от вопросов о репарации за нападение на Гелиос. Это были два муторных часа, но там была еда, и Риз всегда выпивал три любых алкогольных напитка из предложения дня. Это сильно облегчало жизнь.  
Когда время прошло, Риз встал из-за стола первым, вытаскивая из кармана кошелек. Он хотел просто кинуть немного наличных на стол и свалить оттуда к чертям, работать, это было бы замечательно.  
\- О, Риз, позвольте мне.  
Ему положили руку на запястье, Риз проследил за этой рукой и увидел женщину в униформе ДАЛЬ, которая мило улыбалась ему.  
\- Позволить вам..?  
Она засмеялась, блеснув зубами, и ее рука слегка стиснула его запястье.  
\- Ваш счет, пожалуйста. Всегда приятно видеть вас тут.  
\- Я, эм… Окей, спасибо, - он отошел, ожидая окончания фразы, но женщина… она была альфой, Риз понял это, глубоко вздохнув. Он только это понял, только начал осознавать.  
\- Буду рада увидеть вас в следующем месяце, - она все еще улыбалась ему.  
\- Сп-спасибо, вас тоже… - промямлил он, поспешив к двери и стараясь не бежать.  
Очень странно.

Когда Риз вернулся к себе, он выпил таблетку от головы. Как только вернулась его способность чувствовать феромоны и эндотипы, вернулись и мигрени. Ощущение было такое, будто у него прибавилось новое чувство, что было, конечно, интересно, но немного неудобно, когда тебе уже почти тридцать.  
\- Ну, - сказал он в воздух, не обращаясь конкретно к Джеку. – Атташе из ДАЛЬ заплатила за мой ланч сегодня.  
Джек печатал что-то, близко наклонясь к экрану, со злым выражением на лице. Но в этот момент, тем не менее, он остановился и медленно обернулся к Ризу.  
\- Что?  
Риз улыбнулся и подошел к столу Джека. Он знал, когда Джеку надо немного отвлечься, это было видно по его лицу, даже через маску.  
\- На сегодняшнем ланче. Я хотел заплатить, но эта альфа просто позаботилась обо всем за меня.  
\- Хах, - Джек оглядел Риза с ног до головы. – Тебя ведь не отравили? Потому что они делают так, ДАЛЬ, когда их сотая попытка убить тебя более просто проваливается. В конце концов, они хитрят.  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, - сказал Риз, улыбаясь, - но я думаю, что все в порядке. Это было просто… странно.  
Он посмотрел на свою металлическую руку, наблюдая за голубыми огоньками.  
\- Много странностей происходит в последнее время.  
\- Может, они считают, что могут свести тебя с одним из своих, объединить наши королевства женитьбой, примазаться к невероятному успеху Гипериона. Ха!  
\- Это… было бы странно, да.  
\- Это самое логичное объяснение, или может кто-то из ДАЛЬ все же не полный предательский ублюдок, которого нужно застрелить из автомата, - прорычал Джек низко и зло. – Или может дело в гребанном одеколоне, принцесса, боже.  
\- Оу, - Риз замер.  
Одеколон, что… о… Оу. О боже! Внезапно все странности последней недели стали гораздо более понятны.  
\- Да, я заметил, не умри от разрыва сердца, - проворчал Джек, потянувшись за своей кофейной чашкой. Он попытался сделать глоток, но увидел, что она пуста. – Он, эм, отвлекающе милый. Не думал, что ты любишь такие вещи.  
Риз чуть не подавился воздухом, молча протянув руку. Джек передал ему кружку, и Риз удалился к кофе-машине. Посмотрев обратно через плечо на работающего Джека, Риз закусил губу. Все было нормально. Просто некоторые люди стали относиться к нему чуть лучше. Это было даже приятно, он мог с этим справиться. Вся эта тема с тем, чтобы быть омегой, выходила не такой уж плохой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> Да, очень быстро. Я пишу этот фик, чтобы справиться с жуткой болезнью, так что буду рада вашим комментам, потому что возможность говорить об этом фике заставляет меня хоть чуть-чуть улыбаться.  
> Следующая глава уже наполовину написана. Ура моей ужасной болезни???


	3. Chapter 3

ЭХО-комм Риза начал звонить примерно в три утра.  
\- О боже, Джек, что… - Риз застонал, глядя в потолок, и перевернулся, накрыв голову подушкой. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить раздражающий звук, но Риз надеялся, что Джек все же посмотрит на чертовы часы, поймет, что сейчас середина ночи и пойдет спать.  
Вместо этого ЭХО-комм замолк примерно на пять секунд, прежде чем динамик щелкнул и включился сам по себе.  
\- Ты что, правда, только что заставил меня хакнуть твой ЭХО, Риззи, честно?  
\- Джек. Иди спать. Это может подождать до утра, - Риз перевернулся на спину, закрывая глаза рукой.  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто знаешь, над чем я работаю, что, смею заметить, точно не правда.  
\- Ты можешь даже работать над тем, как успешно оцифровать горячий кофе, и это все равно может подождать до утра!  
\- Ага, ага, - ответил Джек, явно не слушая. - Где отчеты по утилизации шлака из той штуки?  
Риз дал руке упасть на кровать, таращась в потолок. Он не был… достаточно проснувшимся для всего этого. Последние несколько ночей он не слишком хорошо спал, вертясь на простыне больше, чем он привык. Он заснул всего час или два назад и точно не готов был общаться с Джеком, когда был настолько не выспавшимся.  
\- Штуки? – Риз вздохнул.  
\- Той орбитальной пушки, давай, пирожочек, проснись!  
\- Это… - Риз потер лицо. – Джек, это секретная информация, у нее нет он-лайн копии. Все ЭХО в твоем офисе.  
Наступило мгновение тишины.  
\- Дай мне десять минут, - вздохнул Риз.  
\- Спасибо, котенок, - мягко ответил Джек, прежде чем ЭХО отрубился сам по себе.  
Риз не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы подобающе одеться. Он даже не стал присоединять руку, вместо этого просто надев самые мягкие и разношенные лоферы, даже без носков. У него был старый кардиган, который он носил уже много лет, еще на Эдене-5, когда зима была особенно холодной. Он вытащил его из шкафа и завернулся в него, прежде чем выйти.  
Ризу было приятно, что его домашние штаны выглядели лучше, чем униформа большинства встреченных людей, и что вырез его кардигана мило подчеркивал его татуировку на шее. Людей в коридорах Гелиоса было мало в такой час, но Риза все равно грело то, что на него оглядываются. Было что-то приятное в том, чтобы быть привлекательным даже в домашней одежде и невыспавшимся.  
ЭХО были в запертой безопасной комнате в офисе Джека, которая открывалась на голос Риза и на скан сетчатки (живого глаза, а не ЭХО, как он однажды ошибся). Он нашел ЭХО, которые Джеку были нужны, а также взял еще несколько, которые могли ему понадобиться, просто на всякий случай, и пошел обратно к лифту.  
Поездка до пентхауса Джека заняла чуть больше времени, в основном потому, что Риз заснул, прислонившись к стене лифта. Это было безопасно, потому что этот лифт вел только в пентхаус Джека и потому, что открывался он только пяти людям на всей станции.  
Риз зашел, зная, что Джек ждет его. Пентхаус был пустым и темным как всегда, гладкая геометрическая отделка заставляла его выглядеть дорогим, но не безвкусным, и Ризу это нравилось.  
Прямо от двери начинался большой коридор. Вообще весь пентхаус напоминал одну большую комнату из кухни, офиса и спальни, разделенных лишь черными стенами без дверей между. Риз предполагал, что двери Джеку просто мешали.  
Была еще и столовая (Риз никогда не видел, чтобы Джек ел там, предпочитая экономить время и обедать прямо на кухне), балкон с видом на звезды и гостиная, единственная комната, в которой сейчас горел свет. Не было видно никаких ламп, только мягкое контурное освещение падало на Джека, который сидел на диване, окруженный бумагами, кофейными кружками и полу-съеденными сэндвичами.  
Риз широко зевнул, обходя диван и вставая перед Джеком.  
\- Мой сеньор, - сказал он насмешливо.  
Джек медленно посмотрел наверх, отвлекаясь от чертежей, которыми занимался. Он был без маски, так что было еще более очевидно, что он хмурится.  
\- Привет, Риззи.  
Находясь так близко, Риз смог вдохнуть поглубже и почувствовать запах. Это все еще было ново для него, все еще странно. Весь пентхаус пропах Джеком, отдавал приятным вкусом на языке, слегка терпкий запах его средства после бритья и что-то, похожее на порох. Риз вдохнул его полной грудью, чувствуя, как он подавляет его, автоматически заставляя ссутулиться.  
Риз перехватил пачку ЭХО одной рукой, обрадовавшись, когда Джек быстро встал, чтобы забрать их у него. Было приятно снова освободить руку, Риз провел пальцами по волосам, спутанным и мягким без геля, который обычно держал их в форме.  
Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Джек все еще стоит и смотрит на него.  
\- Хм, - промычал Риз. – Нужно еще что-то? Слоновий транквилизатор, может?  
Джек только глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Мило. Нет, иди. У меня есть с чем разбираться, не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекал, - Риз фыркнул, а Джек ухмыльнулся. – Не приходи рано. Позвоню тебе, когда захочу увидеть в офисе.  
Риз закатил глаза.  
\- Я отменю твои утренние встречи, - он снова завернулся в кардиган, засовывая руку внутрь, чтобы согреться. – Ночи, Джек.  
Джек ничего не сказал. Риз ушел, но у лифта, перед тем, как дверь закрылась, он смог заметить, что Джек все еще стоит и смотрит на него.  
Риз снова зевнул. Боже, он так устал.

Неизбежное произошло на следующий день, когда Джек, наконец, пригласил Риза в офис. Было обидно, потому что Ризу было очень уютно лежать на диване, все еще завернувшись в кардиган, одним глазом смотря головид, пока он переписывал расписание Джека на другом. В последние несколько дней Риз подкрутил климат контроль в своей комнате так, чтобы было немного холодно, для того, чтобы он мог лежать, свернувшись под чем-то теплым. Наверное, это было еще что-то омежье, Риз не заморачивался, просто наслаждался.  
И все же, когда Джек позвал, Риз пришел, через десять минут после его сообщения он уже входил в офис, готовый приступить к делам.   
Джек стоял перед своим столом, опираясь на него, сложив руки на груди. Он сразу поймал Риза взглядом, прищурившись, и это заставило Риза занервничать и замедлить шаг.  
\- Эм, привет. Ты вообще спал?  
Джек быстро и раздраженно постучал пальцами по бицепсу, все еще смотря на Риза, потом он сделал два широких шага, сокращая расстояние между ними. Застыв от удивления, Риз даже задержал дыхание, когда Джек наклонился к нему, почти коснувшись губами его шеи, глубоко втянув носом воздух.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Риз, шире раскрывая глаза.  
Джек отклонился назад, кивнув самому себе.  
\- Знаешь, пару дней я просто думал, что у тебя есть перепихон где-то на стороне. Логично было предположить, учитывая, что ты перестал быть такой занозой в заднице, что ты трахаешь какую-то омегу, которая постоянно тебя метит, - он поднял вверх палец, покачав головой, указывая на Риза. – Но это не так.  
Риз выдохнул, поморщившись. Удивительно, честно, что почти месяц Джек ничего не замечал. Джек был альфой, и хоть и был погружен в работу, но все же не был слепым.  
\- Нет, никакого перепихона.  
\- Тогда объяснись, - сказал Джек и отступил, чтобы начать ходить вокруг Риза, смотря на него прищуренным и оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Точно, эм… - Риз нервно провел рукой по волосам. – Ты... наверное, думал, что я бета.  
\- Это было достаточно очевидно. Пока ты не явился посреди ночи, весь… - Джек закончил предложение странным звуком.  
Риз не понял, что это значило.  
\- Ну, вот… Помнишь, я заболел пару недель назад? – когда Джек утвердительно кивнул, он продолжил. – Это случилось потому, что я пробыл слишком долго на подавителях, и это сказалось на здоровье. Так что, доктор назначила мне лекарства для омег, пока мое тело… не починится само. Я думаю.  
Он развел руки, указывая на себя.  
\- Следовательно, я – омега. Сюрприз, ха-ха…  
Джек замер, смотря на Риза все тем же оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Как долго ты притворялся бэтой? Тебе выписали подавитель так надолго?  
Риз улыбнулся.  
\- Дело в том, что я получил рецепт еще в колледже, - глаза Джека расширились. – И-и он был из этих, авто-обновляемых, так что я просто… продолжал… принимать их?  
Рот Джека непроизвольно раскрылся, и после мгновения, когда он стоял неподвижно, он прижал руку к лицу, смотря на Риза через растопыренные пальцы.  
\- Как… как ты не подох?  
\- Удача, если верить врачам. Так что… - Риз сложил руки на груди, спрятав ладони. – В смысле, это проблема? Я не говорил ничего, потому что не думал, что ты…  
\- Что? О, пфф, - Джек ухмыльнулся снова, ярко и уверенно. – Котенок, мне плевать, что у тебя за эндотип. Просто это чертовски странно, когда бэта, которого ты знаешь два года, превращается в омегу.  
\- Прости.  
\- Я бы сказал, не дай этому опять случиться, но заранее уверен, что это все равно невозможно. Биология, все дела, - он помахал рукой. – Не парься, я не злюсь.  
Риз осмотрел себя, разжал руки и расправил плечи, надеясь, что он не краснеет. Он не хотел пытаться спрятаться.  
\- Значит, все в порядке?  
\- Можешь не сомневаться, - Джек прошел за свой стол и сел в кресло. – Просто я рад, что понял, почему чую омегу тут, будто кто-то пробирался сюда, когда никого не было, чтобы трахаться на моем столе или как-то так.  
\- Ты можешь чуять… Точно, конечно, можешь. Прости. Это все немного ново для меня, - Риз тихо засмеялся, стараясь игнорировать то, как Джек смотрел на него, лихо скалясь и приподнимая брови в веселом удивлении.  
Пока Риз продолжил тупить, улыбка Джека стала только шире.  
\- Можешь спросить, тыковка. Я не буду смеяться. Разве что немного, но только потому, что все, что с этим связано просто уморительно.  
\- Спросить, - тупо повторил Риз.  
Джек поманил пальцем, и Риз обошел стол, немножко замешкавшись лишь когда Джек взял его за галстук и потянул, заставляя Риза наклониться ближе. Он почувствовал, насколько Джек горячий, когда был так близко, ощущая его запах, пока Джек снова глубоко вдохнул, почти касаясь губами шеи Риза.  
Он отпустил Риза, поддержав, пока тот не встал прямо.  
\- Хм, сладко. Не сахар, не химическая сладость, что-то другое. Очень мило, Риззи.  
Риз почувствовал, как краснеет.  
\- О-окей, я… Спасибо, я просто…  
Он не побежал обратно к своему столу, но был близок к тому.  
Он пахнет сладко. И что ему нужно было делать с этой информацией?

К концу недели Риз был далеко за чертой отчаяния, отправляя сообщения Вону и Иветте, отдых был ему просто необходим. Ему нужен был нормальный вечер с друзьями, чтобы перестать думать обо всем, связанном с омегами. Все, что связано с омегами. И все же, это не было «Риз – омега». Он старался не проецировать все на себя, надеясь так себя защитить. Тем не менее, ситуация была немного грустной, стоило признать. Переход к такой жизни принес с собой мигрени, бессонницу и странные сны, хоть и не был так уж ужасен.  
И все же.  
\- Люди ведут себя со мной мило, - сказал Риз громко, чтобы перекрыть музыку в баре. – Я думаю, в последний раз, когда кто-то вел себя со мной мило, это была моя мама, она отправила мне открытку на день рождения. Это было пять лет назад.  
\- Я веду себя с тобой мило, - сказала Иветта. – Я купила нам всем напитки, хотя ты зарабатываешь больше, чем мы оба вместе взятые.  
\- Вот и я о чем! – Риз ткнул в нее пальцем. – Ты никогда не покупала мне напитки до сегодняшнего дня. Иии? Чтооо?  
Риз показал на себя, подвигав бровями.  
\- Оу, - Иветта застыла, смотря на него.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Вон переводил взгляд с одного на другую.  
Риз победно ухмыльнулся.  
\- А-га! Ха-ха, даже Иветта делает это. Это было странно еще десять секунд назад, но теперь это круто, - он наклонился, поставив локти на стол, смотря на нее. – Не я ли самый желанный омега, которого ты когда-либо видела, Иветта?  
Он взмахнул ресницами, совсем чуть-чуть, просто для эффекта. Она фыркнула и сделала большой глоток своего напитка, покачав головой, ставя свой стакан на стол.  
\- Нет в семи галактиках достаточно биологических причин, чтобы я не ударила тебя по лицу, Риз.  
\- Как это вообще работает? – спросил Вон. – В смысле, я знаю, чему нас учили на уроках сексуального воспитания, но… Вы можете объяснить?  
\- Я приятно пахну, - попытался объяснить Риз. Сладко.  
\- Это сложно, - громче возразила Иветта. – Ты слишком этим наслаждаешься.  
\- А чем тут не наслаждаться? – пожал плечами Риз.  
Иветта улыбнулась, ее идеальные зубы сверкали даже в темноте.  
\- О, подожди. Ты только втягиваешься, но слухи уже поползли по Гелиосу, - она подняла руки и развела их широко. – Риз Соммерсет. Правая рука Красавчика Джека. Самый могущественный омега Гипериона.  
Риз подавился своим напитком, выплюнув часть. Горло горело, и Вон погладил его по спине, пока Риз пытался прокашляться.  
\- Т-ты не можешь говорить это серьезно.  
\- О, правда, - она ухмыльнулась ему. – Платить за тебя по счету или придержать тебе дверь – это нормально. Но что, если ты самое вкусное блюдо в меню?  
Вон покачал головой.  
\- О боже. В бухгалтерии очень много омег. Вообще, не быть связанным, значит избегать альф постоянно. Они могут быть настойчивыми, если честно, - он выдохнул. – Говорил ли я, что рад быть бэтой? Потому что это стоит повторять почаще.  
\- Погоди, что... – Риз нервно рассмеялся. – Что, лишь потому, что я хорошо пахну, люди хотят, чтобы… чтобы я перестал думать о карьере и родил парочку малышей?  
Иветта подмигнула и приподняла бокал, чтобы чокнуться с бокалом Риза.  
\- Стиль жизни омеги. Придется смириться.  
\- Это мерзко, - Риз поморщился.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Вон, вздрогнув. – Но этот запах… он реален?  
Он посмотрел на Иветту.  
\- Он хорошо пахнет?  
\- Я… ага, - она пожала плечом. – В смысле, это не отменяет факта, что это Риз, и он ужасен.  
\- Грубо, - ответил Риз.  
\- Но, да, с ним приятно… быть рядом.  
Они встретились глазами и их улыбки потеплели.  
\- С тобой тоже, Иветта. Прости, что я никогда раньше не замечал.  
Потому что это было так. В запруженном баре, наполненном запахами, Иветта сидела достаточно близко в их маленьком кругу, чтобы он мог сказать. У нее был похожий на Джека запах, но другой, как дым, но без пепла. Он успокаивал, заставлял чувствовать себя лучше…  
\- А я хорошо пахну? В смысле, не то, чтобы я почувствовал себя лишним или еще что-то, - сказал Вон.  
\- Хм… - Риз глубоко вздохнул, осознавая. – Ты… не такой, как другие, но… у тебя приятный одеколон?  
\- Знаешь, я был бы расстроен из-за всего этого, если б это не приносило больше беды, чем пользы. Может, мне никто и не покупает напитков, но никто и не смотрит на меня так, будто я должен быть босым и беременным, так что…  
\- Я буквально заплачу тебе за то, чтобы ты больше так не говорил, - несчастно сказал Риз.  
\- Сколько? – глаза Вона загорелись.  
\- Окей, - Иветта хлопнула ладонью по столу. – Хватит разговоров. Сегодня пятница, музыка хороша, а никто из нас не танцует.  
Она соскользнула со своего стула, разворачиваясь на каблуках, протягивая руку.  
\- Давайте, мальчики!  
\- Я, эм, присоединюсь позже, - сказал Риз, поднимая свой стакан. – Я хотел бы сначала допить.  
Вон кивнул, похлопав Риза по бедру, прежде чем встать и взять Иветту за руку.  
\- Ты все решила за меня.  
Она ухмыльнулась, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- О, как обычно. Пошли.  
Риз наблюдал за ними с легкой улыбкой на лице. Он не мог понять, как ему повезло наткнуться на них, как он смог поверить им, противореча всем своим инстинктам. Это было приятно. Было жизненно необходимо, чтобы выжить на Гелиосе, если честно. Несмотря на то, что Риз мог многое отдать в угоду своим амбициям, он не хотел быть один.  
Ему нужно было еще выпить. Он был в том состоянии между трезвостью и опьянением, когда просыпались эмоции. Так не пойдет.  
Он встал и стал протискиваться по танцполу к бару. Это было сложно, был вечер пятницы… как и любой вечер пятницы. Было тесно, много людей, которые пытались убежать от мертвой хватки Гипериона хотя бы на несколько часов. Риз и сам был таким.  
Но теперь добавилось еще кое-что. Он никогда не понимал, насколько теплым все было вокруг. Люди натыкались на него, слишком много чужих тел между ним и баром, и Ризу это нравилось. Было приятно двигаться вместе с другими людьми, дышать открытым ртом. Было спокойно, чувство, которое накрывало его, когда рядом был подходящий альфа, но было и кое-что еще. Кто-то положил руки ему на бедра, заставляя его двигаться, и Риз позволил, не задумываясь.  
Было темно, и Риз глубоко дышал ртом. Кто бы ни держал его, он наклонился, потеревшись носом о его шею, Риз смело рассмеялся. Он повернул голову, отклонившись и ловя взгляд незнакомца.  
\- Приветик, - сказал он, улыбаясь.  
Какое-то время он двигался вместе с руками на бедрах, которые направляли его, плавно и легко, вместе с музыкой. Он дал себе закрыть глаза, дыша глубоко и размеренно. Он давно себя так не чувствовал, легко и ярко, но вместе с тем абсолютно спокойно. Было ли ему когда-нибудь так хорошо? Если это была одна из частей жизни омеги, тогда он мог бы отказаться от подавителей насовсем.  
В конце концов, его заставили повернуться, и альфа посмотрел на него взглядом, от которого тоже стало приятно. Он прикусил губу, наблюдая за Ризом, и Риз положил руку ему на плечо, закрывая глаза, когда альфа потянулся к нему.  
Риза никогда так не целовали. Нужно было лишь легкое касание, чтобы он застонал и открыл губы. Рука легла ему на шею, и давление было настолько приятным, что он снова застонал. Не нужно было контролировать себя, музыка заглушала звук, и Риз почувствовал, как альфа застонал в ответ прямо ему в рот. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так потрясающе. Мечтательные, мокрые поцелуи… он мог бы провести так вечность.  
Когда все прервалось, было настолько неожиданно, что Ризу захотелось заплакать. Его потянули назад, он столкнулся с Иветтой, которая обхватила его руками, не давая двигаться.  
\- Плохая идея, - сказала она строго и утянула его с собой, не давая вырваться, хотя он пытался остаться. – Риз, завязывай с этим.  
Он попытался. Несколько секунд на холодном воздухе вне бара помогли, но он все равно будто поднимался с большой глубины. Разум сопротивлялся, пытался затащить его обратно на дно.  
\- Черт, - он поежился, закрывая глаза.  
\- Да, - сказала Иветта, потирая руку, - я знаю.

Идти домой одному было отстойно.  
Не то, чтобы Риз не привык. Он тусил с Иветтой и Воном и раньше, иногда и с обоими, но, кроме них, у него больше ни на что не хватало сил. Работа отнимала слишком много его внимания, Ризу не хватало времени на свидания или даже на секс на одну ночь. Но сегодня могло бы получиться.  
Риз снял одежду, зло бросил ее на пол. Она пахла баром, альфой, запах был везде, напоминая о потерянной возможности.   
Никогда раньше ему не было так просто.  
Он стянул брюки и белье, прежде чем остановиться и посмотреть на себя. Он был… мокрым. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы это почувствовать, горячий и мокрый, так что тяжелая капля прокатилась по внутренней стороне бедра.  
Он не был таким годы. На самом деле… Он забыл, что с этим тоже придется иметь дело.  
Опираясь на раковину, Риз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Его лицо было красным, глаза полу-прикрыты. Радужка родного глаза была лишь карим кольцом вокруг расширившегося зрачка. Губы были красными. Они раскрылись, когда Риз выдохнул, сжав ноги, чувствуя влажный след.  
Риз встряхнул головой, ругаясь, пока отсоединял руку и включал настолько горячую воду, насколько он мог выдержать. Все будет нормально. Он просто подрочит и пойдет спать, и все будет в порядке.  
После пяти минут, которые он провел за мытьем волос, Риз повернулся, давая воде сильно бить его по спине. Его голова откинулась, и он вздохнул, вспомнив тело и ритм сердца позади себя в баре. Да, это можно было использовать.  
Он провел по животу вниз, пальцы слегка погладили волоски, спускаясь к твердому члену. Лучше будет помедлить, насладиться этим. Но Риз так хотел чего-то, что крепко обхватил себя. Первое же движение заставило его привстать на носочки и глухо зарычать. Боже, это уже было слишком.  
Его рука двигалась твердо и резко, быстрый ритм, который заставлял Риза двигать бедрами. Он был идеально быстрым, как ему и хотелось, вода была горячей, а по его ногам стекала влага. Риз прислонился к стене душа, прижимая голову к ее твердой поверхности. Боже, он хотел этого, почти мог почувствовать. Его член скользил между пальцев, но он просто не мог кончить. Оргазм проносился сквозь него, настолько близкий, что заставлял всхлипывать, но его не было…  
Прижавшись к стене, чтобы опереться на нее, Риз сжал свой член и задницу одновременно. Это… это помогло, и он застонал, чувствуя себя так… близко, но все еще не там.  
Издав разочарованный звук, Риз отпустил свой член и потянулся назад, обводя влажное колечко мышц. Разряд удовольствия прошелся по его телу, заставляя выгнуться, и Риз невидяще уставился в потолок.  
\- Ох… О боже, о, нет, пожалуйста, - простонал он.  
Он потрогал себя еще раз, двумя пальцами, собирая смазку, и это было слишком много, в хорошем смысле, так что он стиснул веки, задыхаясь и дрожа. Он бы хотел, чтобы у него была сейчас вторая рука, чтобы он мог подрочить, чтобы помочь себе. Но ее не было. И все, что он мог сделать – опереться на стену и простонать, проталкивая в себя два пальца. Три движения, и Риз кончил, закатив глаза, открыв рот, наслаждение просто накрыло его с головой. Его пальцы вжимались внутрь сильно, заставляя выгибаться, и это было хорошо.  
После Риз выбрался из душа, едва вытеревшись, прежде чем упасть на кровать, полностью истощенным, горячим и дрожащим от испытанных ощущений.  
Он не спал так хорошо много недель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от автора №1:  
> Неотбеченно на данный момент, будет исправлено позже.
> 
> Примечания автора №2:  
> Да, я все еще ужасно больна, так что больше фика.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Все, что помечено как «примечания автора» - действительно примечания автора! Я только перевожу этот фик) Если вы хотите сделать автору приятно – пройдите по ссылочке в шапке и поставьте ему плюсик!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора №1:  
> Ставлю предупреждение за то, что Васкез – придурок, который не признает границы.  
> Примечания автора №2:  
> На 20% менее больна сегодня. Но все еще больна, так что больше фика, ву-ху!
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Я вижу помарки-опечатки-пропущенные запятые, о которых вы мне сообщаете, и стараюсь их исправлять. Поскольку перевожу я после работы (а иногда – на работе), то, к сожалению, не всегда адекватен в таких вещах. Что лучше – выкладывать главы чаще и не затягивать с переводом новых глав, но с неизбежными запятыми-опечатками? Или вычитывать их внимательнее и вылавливать подобные ошибки, но выкладывать главы реже?

Прошло примерно два месяца, за которые положение самого влиятельного омеги на Гелиосе потеряло всю свою привлекательность, и случилось это тогда, когда Риз пытался попасть в Отдел Разработок и Внедрения, чтобы встретиться с Джеком. У него были полные руки ЭХО, плюс еще и запечатанный кейс с несколькими стержнями эридия был прикован к его запястью. Все это было тяжелым и громоздким, так что Риз тихо ругался, пытаясь освободить руку, чтобы нажать кнопку лифта.  
\- Давайте, я вам помогу, - сказал Хьюго-Чертов-Васкез, наклоняясь к Ризу, чтобы нажать для него кнопку.  
Он был достаточно близко, чтобы Риз мог почувствовать его тепло и учуять его яркий запах, забиваемый одеколоном. Риз чуть не уронил все ЭХО, попытавшись отстраниться, и недовольно скривившись.  
\- Васкез…  
\- Риз, вау, давно не виделись! – Васкез сверкнул своей дерзкой улыбкой.  
Он вообще когда-нибудь ведет себя нормально? Серьезно, кто вообще может выглядеть дерзко, просто стоя у лифта?  
\- Неужели? – спросил Риз едко. – А мне кажется, будто только вчера ты украл мое повышение.  
Риз был злопамятен, и он признавал, что это проблема, потому что никак не мог забыть о том случае. Васкез оперся плечом о стену, и Риз взглянул на лифт, думая о том, что он едет слишком долго.  
\- И посмотри на нас теперь – двое амбициозных мужчин, получающих выгоду от своего положения, - он улыбнулся. – Ты хорошо выглядишь, Риз.  
Удар по лицу, вероятно, был бы менее неожиданным. Риз уставился на Васкеза и глазел на него, пока лифт не открылся. Не тормозя, Риз ворвался внутрь, встав так, чтобы не дать Васкезу войти. Изнутри, где он смог получить доступ к панели управления, он с помощью ЭХО-глаза приказал лифту отвезти его в ОРВ. Двери закрылись прямо перед носом Васкеза. Он улыбался все это время.  
Оставшись один, Риз поежился.  
\- Бе, гадость.

Кто-то мог бы не понять, почему Риз так долго злился на Васкеза. Но если бы кто-то хотел разобраться, то выяснил бы, что именно то, что Васкез украл у Риза повышение, в конце концов, привело его на место личного ассистента Джека. Это была причинно-следственная связь, которую сложно было игнорировать.  
Но это не отвлекало Риза от самого главного: когда стали искать человека на старую работу Сола Хендерсона, Васкез заплатил одному из подчиненных Риза, чтобы тот подсыпал снотворное ему в кофе. Вместо того чтобы сидеть на собеседовании, которое должно было поднять его еще на пару ступенек вверх по корпоративной лестнице, Риз застрял в своей квартире, посапывая в подушку, на целых восемнадцать часов.  
Так Васкез получил работу, а Риз провел следующую неделю, систематически уничтожая жизнь того, кто его предал.  
Через месяц Риз натолкнулся на Красавчика Джека в шаттле, и Джек сказал:  
\- Стой, ты тот чувак, который отправил подхалима из аналитиков чистить клетки огненных скагов на Пандоре? Джимми рассказал мне об этом недавно, ха, это круто! А ты злобный зверек, да? Как тебя зовут, парень?  
А остальное уже история.  
Если бы Васкез не подсидел Риза, он бы не стал работать на Джека. Но Риз все еще ненавидел этого придурка. Единственная причина, по которой он так и не отомстил, была в том, что он был слишком занят, а Васкез был теперь слишком высоко в иерархии, что делало месть затруднительной.  
И то, что Васкез флиртовал с ним, было… странно. Официально – это была худшая вещь, которая случилась с Ризом с тех пор, как он перестал принимать подавители. К сожалению, это был не конец.  
\- Котенок, мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил, стоит ли это пяти секунд моего внимания, - сказал Джек Ризу позже на этой неделе.  
Риз закончил печатать предложение, прежде чем подошел к Джеку.  
\- Что это?  
Джек ударил по паре клавиш на своем компьютере, и сообщение со звуковым оповещением высветилось на ладонном экране Риза.  
\- Ты знаешь, как меня раздражает, когда кто-то хочет увидеть меня, но он не достаточно мелкая рыбка, чтобы проигнорировать и не достаточно большая рыбка, чтобы быть интересным. Так что ты сходишь и узнаешь, что они хотят.  
\- О, обожаю это, - сказал Риз сухо, прокручивая сообщение.  
Просто какие-то начальники департамента хотели предложить новую инициативу Джеку. Точно недостаточно важно, чтобы Джек пошел сам.  
\- А ты вместо этого будешь тестировать взрывчатку, так?  
\- Ага, - Джек ухмыльнулся, хлопнув в ладоши. – Папочка идет на свидание с новой игрушкой. Так что этой фигней займись ты.  
\- Круто, - сказал Риз, вздохнув. – Не забудь съесть что-нибудь перед тестом, ты там пробудешь три часа.  
\- Ага-ага, - Джек помахал ему рукой. – Я пошел.  
\- Увидимся завтра, - сказал Риз, глубоко вздохнув, успокаиваясь перед тем, как покинуть кабинет. Его сопровождал запах пороха.

Стоя у двери в переговорную, Риз снова открыл сообщение, внимательно читая его на этот раз. К его ужасу, это была правильная комната, и теперь, когда он вчитался, он увидел, кто его отправил.  
\- О боже, - Риз страдальчески закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и готовясь к тому, что ждало его за дверью.  
Боже, Васкез такой придурок.  
Но теперь все было иначе, и Риз был на более высокой ступеньке пирамиды Гипериона, чем Васкез. Так что он расправил плечи и вошел в офис. Его ботинки уверенно стучали по металлическому полу, когда он пересекал открытое пространство между дверью и столом Васкеза.  
\- Так значит, когда ты написал, что тебе нужно посоветоваться с Президентом, ты имел в виду, что хотел увидеть меня? – спросил Риз громко.  
Их в офисе было всего двое, кто бы там ни был указан в сообщении, их тут не было. Вместо этого Васкез послал Ризу свою самодовольную ухмылку, откидываясь в кресле, соединив пальцы друг с другом, как клишированный мудак, каким он и являлся.  
\- Риз, Риз, Риз, Риз… Сразу такой враждебный. Пожалуйста, садись, давай поговорим, - он указал на свой стол. – Хочешь выпить?  
Риз посмотрел и увидел… бутылку вина, охлаждающуюся в ведерке со льдом.  
Это его смутило, но он постарался не показать этого, когда посмотрел на Васкеза.  
\- Что это?  
\- Бизнес-предложение. Пожалуйста, - он снова указал на стул и подождал, пока Риз сядет с недовольным видом.  
\- Говори, что ты хочешь, - тихо приказал Риз.  
Васкез рассмеялся.  
\- Воу, превращение в омегу не улучшило твой характер, да, Риз? Но ладно, это честно, - он наклонился вперед, снова соединяя пальцы. – Я подумал, что ты можешь быть заинтересован во… взаимовыгодной сделке.  
Риз приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал, только взмахнул рукой, предлагая Васкезу продолжить.  
\- В последнее время многие обратили на тебя внимание, Риз, многие… говорят, болтают, сплетничают у кулеров. Многие люди знают, что ты желанный приз, - он медленно присвистнул, ухмыляясь. – И какой приз.  
\- Так, стоп, - сказал Риз, вставая. – Мы закончили. Спасибо. Это было быстро, я смогу пойти на ужин пораньше…  
Васкез тоже встал.  
\- Но мы оба знаем, что ты в этом не заинтересован, так, Риз? – он говорил быстро, смотря на Риза через стол. – Как мы оба знаем, предложений тебе поступает масса.  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
Медленно Васкез обошел стол.  
\- Должно быть, тяжело, когда люди относятся к тебе, как к трофею. Сколько раз это уже случалось?  
Все больше с каждым днем. Иветта была права. Несвязанный омега в положении Риза был желанной добычей, это было очевидно.  
\- Что. Ты. Хочешь.  
Васкез кивнул, со странной готовностью соглашаться, несмотря на то, что Риз был взбешен.  
\- Я бы хотел узнать, не хочешь ли ты, чтоб они остановились?  
Конечно, он хотел. Риз нахмурился.  
\- Как?  
\- Ложь во спасение, - сказал Васкез. – Ты позволяешь мне распустить слух, что мы встречаемся…  
Риз засмеялся, но Васкез продолжил, будто этого и ожидал.  
\- Я скажу, что я – тот самый счастливчик… - он остановился, чтобы прочистить горло. - А ты избавишься от стаи женихов и сможешь дальше спокойно работать.  
\- Ты хочешь встречаться со мной? – недоверчиво спросил Риз.  
Васкез оглядел его с головы до ног со странным блеском в глазах.  
\- Ну, то, что ты стал омегой, сделало тебя… мягче, Риз, но я не идиот. Я хочу, чтобы все думали, что я тебя заполучил, а ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то уважаемый в этой компании мог отвадить от тебя других претендентов. Как я и сказал, - он оперся о стол, скрестив руки на широкой груди, – взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.  
\- Буквально никто из тех, кто знает нашу историю, не поверит, что мы сошлись, - отметил Риз.  
\- Два месяца назад никто не знал, что ты омега. Лично я не знаю, в чем тут дело, да мне и все равно, - он пожал плечами. – Так что это не будет самым странным слухом о тебе.  
В этом был смысл.  
\- И как кто-то вообще об этом узнает? Мне это интересно, если только это отвадит от меня других альф.  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь, Риз. Я же в Департаменте Пропаганды, я знаю, как распространять горячие слухи, - он ухмыльнулся шире. – Не могу не заметить, что ты не сказал нет, просто… обсуждаешь условия, можно так сказать?  
Боже, так и есть. Какого черта с ним было не так? Риз сжал губы, смотря под ноги. Последнее, что он хотел бы сделать – помочь Васкезу укрепить свое положение в Гиперионе.  
Но то, как люди стали смотреть на него иначе, это было занозой в заднице, раздражало его все больше и больше. А его ждали еще месяцы без подавителей.  
\- Скажем, я считаю это не самой дурацкой идеей, которую когда-либо слышал, и я не собираюсь рассмеяться тебе в лицо и уйти, - сказал Риз, посмотрев на Васкеза. – Как… это сработает?  
Оттолкнувшись от стола, Васкез встал ближе к Ризу. Тому понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не отстраниться.  
\- Ну, мы можем появиться на публике вместе, несколько ужинов в хороших ресторанах. Что-нибудь со свечами.  
\- Свидетели не заставят меня не травить твою еду, - промурлыкал Риз, взмахнув ресницами.  
\- Все еще злишься. Окей, - Васкез покрутил головой с едва слышимым хрустом суставов. – План Б такой.  
Стоит отдать ему должное, Васкез был быстрым, мгновенно сократив между ними расстояние, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Риза.  
Это было, как минимум, неожиданно. Риз замер, не уверенный в том, что вообще происходит, пока его ненавистный противник целомудренно целовал его, легко касаясь губами. Риз втянул носом воздух, удивленный, потому что Васкез пах жаром и солью, чем-то похожим на океан. Это было странно, и Риз снова вдохнул, все еще поражаясь этой части своей жизни, тому, что все пахли так по-разному.  
Он застыл слишком надолго, так что Васкез успел положить руку ему на шею, его пальцы были странно аккуратными. Он двигался так, будто Риз был пугливым зверьком, который может его укусить. Что было не так уж далеко от истины.  
Риз дал Васкезу раскрыть свои губы, и понял, что он на вкус как мятная жвачка и искусственный подсластитель. Это заставило Риза фыркнуть, потому что он подумал, что Васкез сделал это в надежде на настоящий поцелуй. Это было… мило? Ассоциировать Васкеза с чем-то позитивным было все еще странно.  
Рука с шеи переместилась ему в волосы и потянула вниз. Ощущение прошло током через все тело Риза, заставляя его привстать на носочки, стараясь ослабить натяжение. Все смешалось у него внутри – теплота с запахом Васкеза, превращалась во что-то совершенно другое внутри него.  
Рука потянула его вниз еще немного, и Риз застонал, качнувшись, целуя в ответ, наконец-то, потому что, боже, ему было так хорошо. Он хотел последовать за рукой, дать голове откинуться, вытянуть шею.  
Другая рука Васкеза легла ему на бедро, ведя его, заставляя повернуться. Риз осторожно шел назад, вокруг стола, пока его задница не встретилась с краем, и он не отвернулся, задыхаясь.  
Васкез потерся носом о висок Риза.  
\- Значит, план Б?  
\- Заткнись, - прорычал Риз, хватая его за галстук, притягивая к себе, мстительно надеясь, что ему будет больно, пока их губы не встретились снова.  
Ладно, это происходило и это было неизбежно с того момента, как Иветта оттащила его от того альфы в клубе. Риз привык к ощущению собственных пальцев за прошедшие недели, но этого никогда не было достаточно.  
А теперь он мог получить свои плюсы от этой глупой сделки.  
Ему стало горячо и мокро в одежде от того, что Васкез схватил его за волосы и наклонил над столом, не ослабляя хватку, пока Риз не лег. Жаждущий стон слетел с губ Риза, вырвался из его груди, и он покраснел.  
\- Да, - сказал Васкез глубоким голосом, пока проводил рукой по спине Риза. – Это должно хорошо сработать.  
Риз закатил глаза, привставая на локтях.  
\- Лучше не говори, - сказал он сухо.  
Любое напоминание о том, что это был Васкез, убивало возбуждение. Так что он просунул руку под живот, расстегивая ремень и брюки, и Васкез быстро подхватил его, по крайней мере, помогая Ризу стянуть брюки и нижнее белье вместе с ними. Он даже помог Ризу стянуть их до конца и отложить в сторону. Риз закрыл глаза, уперевшись лбом в поверхность стола. Боже, он был такой мокрый. Он услышал возню за своей спиной, а потом Васкез прижался к его спине, его член упирался в него, и Риз уже был мокрым и был готов.  
\- Ты такая сладкая детка, - промурлыкал он Ризу на ухо.  
Риз захныкал, чувствуя, как ему становится горячо. Слова будто облекли его, сладость, смешанная с ядом, так что он укусил себя за губу, чтобы не дать понять, как на него это действует, как это заставляет его гореть.  
\- Просто поторопись, черт, - сказал Риз дрожащим голосом.  
Он знал, что делает, и это было и худшей и лучшей частью всего. Член Васкеза медленно пропихнулся внутрь Риза, лишь раскрыв его, прежде чем он толкнулся, входя глубже и глубже с каждым движением. Риз зажмурился, его рот раскрылся, когда Васкез полностью вошел в него. Растяжение было сильным, заставляя Риза тяжело дышать и хныкать, потому что он не привык ни к чему большему, чем его пальцы. Он напрягся, сам того не желая, и Васкез зарычал, толкаясь сильнее.  
Боже, это было то, чего ему не хватало. Риз напрягся, отвлекаясь, думая о будущем, о том, что ему нужен этот жар, нужен кто-то для этого. Может и не Васкез, но Васкезом можно управлять. Риз знал, что это может сработать, если он захочет. Потому что, блять, ему было это нужно, нужно было забыться, почувствовать себя наполненным, почувствовать, как влага стекает по его ногам, почувствовать, как стоны желания вырываются из него, когда член попадает по его простате. Когда его накрыл оргазм, он был настолько хорош, что Риз поджал пальцы на ногах. Он стиснул член Васкеза, желая почувствовать его, почувствовать себя наполненным, пока он дышал жаром альфы, разлитым вокруг него.  
Риз рухнул на стол, утомленный, тихо застонав себе в локоть. Он дрожал.  
\- Оооооблять…  
Все было слишком хорошо, так что Васкезу просто нужно было открыть свой рот, чтобы все испортить.  
\- Так, детка, ты так хорош. Всегда… - прорычал он, толкаясь глубже, сильнее. – Всегда знал, что так будет. Будет так хорошо, Риз.  
Риз поднял голову сонно, привставая на руках, когда Васкез толкнулся в него еще глубже.  
\- Хмм, стой…  
\- Шшш, почти… почти все, - он кряхтел от напряжения, его толчки почти поднимали Риза со стола. – Собираюсь наполнить тебя, будь умницей.  
Риз моргнул, выныривая из сонливости. Да блять… кто так делает? Кто пытается повязаться в первый раз, серьезно? Риз поднялся и уперся ногой в Васкеза.  
\- Хьюго, нет.  
\- Ну же, это, подожди, - Васкез поймал его ногу, поднимая ее на стол, и Риз понял, что раскрылся еще сильнее, когда бедра Васкеза стали терять ритм.  
\- Васкез, нет, я сказал… - Риз сжал зубы, стараясь не думать о том, что было так хорошо, что может повязаться с Васкезом будет еще лучше, это будет первый раз…  
Риз перевернулся, отмахнувшись локтем. Это была металлическая рука, и он попал Васкезу почти в глаз, так что тот упал как мешок с картошкой на пол, взвыв.  
\- Блять, какого черта? – простонал Васкез с пола, прикрывая руками лицо.  
Риз встал на дрожащих ногах, понимая, что выглядит потрепанным, но, все равно, выпрямляясь, смотря на Васкеза. Он наклонился, поднял штаны и натянул их.  
\- Я сказал нет, придурок, - зло сказал Риз. – Еще раз меня тронешь, и я тобой выстрелю прямо в космос.  
Васкез зло посмотрел на него одним глазом.  
Но Риз работал на Красавчика чертова Джека. Он знал, чего стоит бояться, и Хьюго Васкез не был таким. Риз сверкнул зубами Васкезу.  
\- Сделка отменяется, но это и так ясно. Спасибо за трах, в любом случае, - он дерзко отсалютовал ему, прежде чем переступить через Васкеза и пойти дальше.  
Проходя мимо стола, он схватил бутылку вина из ведерка, крепко взяв ее за горлышко. Она была увесистой, и Риз ухмыльнулся.  
После всего этого, он бы мог и выпить. Месть всегда лучше всего идет с вином.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день Риз пришел на работу гораздо раньше Джека, чтобы иметь возможность все подготовить, немного подправив его расписание. Начинался период отчетности, время, когда неудачливым представителям каждого отдела Гелиоса приходилось идти в офис Джека, чтобы убедить его, что их работа была исключительной, и что они не заслужили ссылки на Пандору или, в редких случаях полной некомпетентности, поездки в открытый космос без скафандра прямо из шлюза в офисе Джека.  
Отделом Пропаганды должны были заняться через две недели. Риз, положив ноги на стол, устраивал так, чтобы они оказались первыми в очереди на расстрел сегодня. Потом он отправил письмо боссу Васкеза по частной линии, и сказал ей, что она окажет ему неоценимую услугу, если отправит своего зама сдавать отчет сегодня. Он приложил к письму бронь на двоих в одном из наиболее популярных пятизвездочных ресторанов Гелиоса, чтобы подкрепить сделку. У должности личного ассистента Директора были свои плюсы. Потом, напоследок, Риз отодвинул гостевые стулья от стола Джека, убрав их совсем. Из чистой мелочности, и он признавал это.  
Через два часа Васкез стоял перед столом Джека, пытаясь удержать в руках примерно пять ЭХО, и стараясь скрыть такой синяк, который никаким тональником не замазать. Его прическа была растрепана, и он вел себя гораздо менее самодовольно из-за этой неожиданной встречи. Было ясно, что его отдел не подготовил отчет, думая, что у них есть еще две недели, и Риз не стал их предупреждать, так что они не успели ничего сообразить.  
Джек, со своей стороны, не удивился изменениям в расписании, просто сел за стол, положив на него локти, быстро стуча ручкой по поверхности. Примерно каждый пятый стук был громче остальных, и Васкеза передергивало всякий раз. Риз с волчьей ухмылкой стоял рядом с нелепым золотым креслом Джека. Закончив, Васкез, наконец, осмелился вопросительно посмотреть на Риза. Он дрожал. Хорошо.  
\- Убирайся, - тихо сказал Джек, наконец, прекратив стучать.  
\- Эм, - сказал Васкез.  
\- Я, что, заикаюсь, Купюроголовый? Убирайся.  
Васкез почти скатился вниз по ступенькам, стараясь побыстрее уйти.  
Риз улыбнулся и дал себе мысленное пять. Это не было концом всего, о нет, потому что Риз не собирался так просто отпускать Васкеза, но для начала, он был порядком доволен собой. Как только Васкез ушел, Джек откинулся на своем троне, так что спинка отклонилась назад, делая позу более удобной. Он сплел пальцы за головой.  
\- Итааааак. Несмотря на то, что я люблю наблюдать за страданиями простых смертных… это выглядело как личное.  
Риз позволил себе мягко улыбнуться, присев на край стола Джека.  
\- Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты.  
Он кокетливо наклонил голову. Риз действительно чувствовал себя очень довольным.  
\- Ну, давай я тебе объясню, Риззи. Ты объявляешься, пахнешь так, будто отлично провел время, что, в общем-то, хорошо, - Джек насмешливо показал ему большой палец, Риз закатил глаза. – Потом ты так меняешь расписание, что объявляется Купюроголовый прямо спозаранку. И у него фингал, а ты пахнешь им.  
Джек невесело ухмыльнулся.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Кажется, мне нужен ранний обед и помыться еще раз. Это отвратительно, - сказал Риз, передернувшись.  
\- Не поможет, - Джек подвинул стул так, чтобы пнуть Риза по ботинку. – Не томи, отвечай, тыковка.  
Риз пожал плечами, потерев рукой шею.  
\- Ну, ха-ха… Давай просто договоримся, что Васкезу нужно было напоминание о том, кто он в Гиперионе. И что я – не его подчиненный.  
\- Почему вообще Купюроголовый подумал, что вы с ним в одной лиге? – Джек снова пнул Риза по ботинку. – Нахуя ты вообще уделяешь время таким придуркам?  
\- Забавно, что именно ты это говоришь, - пробормотал Риз, покачав головой, когда Джек удивленно посмотрел на него.  
Черт. Риз постарался быстрее сгладить последнюю фразу.  
\- У нас, хм, было кое-что прошлой ночью. Иииии потом я поставил ему тот фингал, когда он захотел большего, - он снова улыбнулся, немного неуверенно. – И я подумал, что ты не будешь против помочь мне с небольшой местью.  
Брови Джека так поднялись, что материал его маски почти растянулся.  
\- Я, конечно, готов, котенок, но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, - он сел, осуждающе указав на дверь. – Зачем ты вообще смотришь на таких идиотов? Я знаю, что для тебя все это ново… но, Риз, честно…  
\- Я знаю, знаю! Но… это звучало, как хорошая идея. И я… - Риз вздохнул, оперевшись руками о колени, опустив плечи. Он опять весь будто попытался исчезнуть, он знал, но… Он также знал, что Джеку все равно. – Так легко во всем этом запутаться, знаешь? Или, может, нет, я не знаю.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- И, может, я просто отдался течению? Все равно мне не видать моих подавителей еще пару месяцев.  
Джек замер, прекратив все нервные движения.  
\- Тебе нужен будет небольшой отпуск, Риззи?  
\- Пока нет, но, - Риз пожал плечами, посмотрев на свои руки. Надвигающееся начало течки пугало его. – В конечном итоге, мне придется, как сказала доктор. Все нормально, я думаю.  
Он коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Я думаю, я просто обращусь в одно из этих агентств, чтобы они кого-то прислали. Пусть все будет профессионально.  
Улыбнувшись Джеку, он соскользнул с его стола и пошел к своему рабочему месту. Но не успел сесть, когда услышал тяжелые шаги.  
\- Погодиии-ка, погоди, погоди, погоди, - Джек повернул стул Риза за спинку, нависнув над ним. – Эй, тыковка, ты знаешь, с кем еще у тебя есть профессиональные отношения? Со мной. И знаешь, кто альфа?  
Он выпрямился, широко разведя руки.  
\- Я.  
Риз чуть не засмеялся, успев заглушить звук, когда Джек прищурился.  
\- Это… это не похоже на хорошую идею? – он поставил одну ногу на край стула, положив на нее подбородок и робко взглянув на Джека. – Это моя первая течка без подавителей, так что связаться с агентством…  
Джек сразу вышел из себя, всплеснул руками, весь напрягся.  
\- Погоди-ка, тебя никогда не ебали во время течки? Ты всегда сидел на подавителях? - он неверяще посмотрел на Риза. – И ты хочешь подарить это какому-то неизвестному альфе?  
\- Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - сухо сказал Риз. – Но Джек, именно для этого и нужны агентства, они…  
Джек снова замахал на него руками.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, понял, котенок, но вместо того, чтобы сделать это… – он наклонился ниже, опираясь на ручку кресла Риза, приблизил свое лицо к его, пахнущий теплом и порохом, его голос стал ниже, обвился вокруг Риза, как дым. – Не делай.  
Риз запоздало понял, что Джек хочет его. Это читалось в каждой линии его тела, в том, как он почти обнимал Риза, все же выдерживая вежливую дистанцию (или то, что Джек считал вежливой дистанцией). Он глазел, но его взгляд постоянно перемещался по лицу Риза с глаз на рот, потом на его шею и обратно. Он всегда был похож на беспощадную стихию, обзывая Риза разными кличками, угрожая, а иногда проявляя свою извращенную заботу в некоторой степени. Риз никогда не думал, что это что-то значит, может раньше и не значило, но… Джек наклонился к нему, и когда он вдохнул, в его груди родился глухой рык. Он чуял Васкеза, и ему это совсем не нравилось.  
Хах, многозначительно подумал Риз.  
Он отвернулся, облегченно и удовлетворенно вздохнув, когда Джек отпустил его кресло. Риз постарался успокоиться, уткнувшись в монитор, стараясь не смотреть наверх.  
\- Моя течка, - тихо сказал он, - будет через недели, а может и месяцы. Но твоя встреча с Отделом Электронных технологий по разработке оружия будет через полчаса.  
Он услышал, как Джек тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Окей, котенок. Есть какие-нибудь бумажки, которые мне надо посмотреть?  
Риз улыбнулся и нажал еще несколько кнопок, отправляя документ Джеку на компьютер.  
\- Есть. И тебе понравится, там видео.

И это было только начало.  
Сперва Риз еле замечал, что что-то изменилось. Он привык к тому, как к нему относились альфы. И ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Джек начал вести себя так же. Внезапно он забыл, что значит личное пространство, начал стоять ближе к Ризу, наклоняться над ним, чтобы рассмотреть образцы оружия или чертежи кораблей, стал класть ему руку на талию, когда они куда-нибудь шли. Это было обычным для альф поведением, которое Риз терпел.  
Были и другие стороны у того, что делал Джек, у того, что он постоянно бездумно трогал Риза, метя его так, что остальные альфы отставали. И это было плюсом. Риз постоянно бросал на Джека понимающие взгляды, получая в ответ лишь наглую ухмылку.  
И это было нормально.  
Через две недели Риз привык. Это просто было еще одной странностью в его жизни. А запах Джека, который витал вокруг него, был приятным, успокаивая Риза. Ему было не сложно терпеть, а Джек стал вести себя спокойней.  
Потом у них случилась проверка на поверхности, и им пришлось сесть в шаттл, который улетал с Гелиоса. Ризу никогда не нравились поездки на шаттлах, он был всегда немного взвинчен, когда приходилось ими пользоваться. Даже в космосе, когда шаттл был неподвижен, он старался не поднимать глаза, не смотреть в окна.  
\- Ты че-то немного позеленел, котенок, - сказал Джек, поворачиваясь и наклоняясь к Ризу, хоть это было и совершенно необязательно, потому что они были одни в шаттле.  
Риз глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание, давая чувствам успокоиться. Позерство Джека иногда приносило свои плоды.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Джек положил руку Ризу на колено, расставив широко пальцы, и его ладонь показалась очень тяжелой. Риз посмотрел на него, прищурившись, и не удивился, когда Джек ему ухмыльнулся. Вздохнув, Риз посмотрел на свой ладонный компьютер, стараясь прочитать свои записи, пока шаттл несся сквозь космос.  
Странным образом, ему стало легче, когда они вошли в атмосферу. Шаттл стал трястись, когда они полетели над Элписом, легкая гравитация мотала их из стороны в сторону. Риз закрыл глаза, выдыхая, стараясь успокоиться. Они сядут через час. Риз скоро снова почувствует твердую землю под ногами.   
Наверное, он все же на какое-то время отключился. Следующее, что Риз помнил – Джек зовет его, и он вынырнул из своей дремы. Боже, он и не думал, что так устал, но когда он проснулся, то обнаружил себя уткнувшимся носом Джеку в плечо, щека покоилась на замшевой ткани его куртки. Голова Риза была тяжелая, и он совершенно не хотел ее поднимать.  
\- Хоть это и мило, тыковка, но мы опоздаем на поезд, - сказал Джек, почти смеясь.  
\- Хмм? – Риз медленно поднял голову, встретившись с Джеком взглядом. – Мы сели?  
\- Угу, пять минут назад. Ты устал, Риз? Нужна помощь, чтобы заснуть? – Джек подвигал бровями, пошло облизнувшись.  
\- Ох, - Риз сел, проведя рукой по волосам. – Ох, прости, я…  
Освободившись от веса Риза, Джек отстегнулся и встал, протянув руку.  
\- Детка, я бы не стал тебя будить, но нам нужно ехать. Давай. Поезд.  
Точно, поезд. Риз начал было сомневаться, что на этом заводе по очистке эридия будет что-то важное… деньги. Точно. Эридий – это деньги, Риз это знал. Но ему не казалось это таким важным, когда было так уютно. Он отстегнулся и взял Джека за руку, позволяя помочь встать.  
\- Точно. Я в порядке, пошли.  
Когда они сошли с шаттла, на вокзале было тихо, Риз последовал за Джеком, доверяя ему показывать путь. Голова у Риза была все еще тяжелая, это было ново для него. Его разум никогда раньше не был таким податливым. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, прежде чем они приедут на завод, и ему нужно было снова надеть маску личного-ассистента-который-с-радостью-разрушит-вашу-карьеру, но в этот миг он был с Джеком. И ему казалось, что Джек не против.  
\- Пст, сюда, котенок, не отставай, - прошептал Джек, потянув Риза за край жилетки, чтобы заставить идти чуть быстрее. Вдалеке Риз мог слышать объявление о том, что поезд готов отбыть.  
Он моргнул и поторопился.  
\- Точно, да, прости.  
Они успели заскочить в вагон в последнюю минуту, перед тем как двери закрылись. Это было близко, так что Риз проверил, не защемил ли он свой пиджак.  
\- Возможно, тебе будет нужна опора… Риз. Риззи!  
Поезд тронулся, и Риз чуть не упал. Его успели подхватить, когда весь поезд пришел в движение, он прислонился к Джеку, давая ему удержать себя от падения.  
Джек легко выдерживал его вес, обняв его поперек груди, не давая удариться о металлический поручень. Все еще сонный, Риз позволил себя обнимать и выяснил, что, вау, куртка Джека действительно была приятной на ощупь. Было сложно удержаться и не потереться о мягкую ткань, она была такой мягкой и так приятно пахла. Ризу казалось замечательной идеей поспать так еще немного.  
\- Эй, котенок, - дыхание Джека шевельнуло его волосы. – Ты в порядке? Посмотри на меня, детка.  
Ему понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать, что он трется щекой о куртку Джека, и Риз замер. Черт, что такое? Доктор предупреждала, что у него усилятся тактильные ощущения, не… боже. Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Можно я не..? Можно мы просто сделаем вид… что этого не было?  
\- Ну, ты, конечно, можешь, - Джек сжал его плечо. – Все в порядке?  
Риз постарался успокоиться, взявшись за поручень, и медленно поднял голову. Ему нужно было место, нужен был воздух, который не был бы…  
\- Да, прости. Таблетки… у них есть побочные эффекты. И, может, мне нужно больше спать.  
Джек наклонился к нему, довольно улыбаясь.  
\- О, я не против. В любое время, Риззи.  
Мрачно улыбнувшись, Риз отступал от Джека, пока не наткнулся на одно из сидений в вагоне, чтобы сесть на него.  
\- Я чувствую себя так, будто мной воспользовались, - сказал он неожиданно.  
\- Эй, это ты со мной заигрывал…  
\- О боже, Джек, я не… - он прикусил губу, смотря на свои ладони так, будто там было что-то важное. – В любом случае.  
\- Хмм, - протянул Джек, все еще ухмыляясь, но, к счастью, не продолжая тему.

В любом другом мире на этом все и закончилось бы, но не в том, где Риз работал на Красавчика Джека, тут ему не повезло. После инцидента в поезде, он успел поговорить со своим врачом, чтобы снизить уровень принимаемых гормонов. Он не удивился, когда тесты показали, что его тело начало, наконец, восстанавливаться, медленно приближая его к тому уровню гормонов, который характерен для омеги. Дополнительные дозы гормонов были уже не нужны. Скажите мне чего-то, чего я не знаю, подумал Риз, краснея от воспоминания, как он терся о Джека.  
На следующий день Риз пришел на работу, чтобы обнаружить новую проблему: в офисе было ужасно холодно.  
\- Климат-контроль сломался? Началась искусственная зима? – раздраженно спросил Риз после того, как продрожал несколько часов.  
Джек был очень занят, стоя у окна и смотря на Элпис. Фиолетовые шрамы на луне драматично бросали блики на его маску.  
\- Хм? Проблемы?  
\- Моя проблема в том, что тут чертовски холодно, - прорычал Риз, вставая и направляясь к столу Джека. – Где тут панель управления?  
\- А-а-а, - сказал Джек, вставая у Риза на пути. – Я тут занимаюсь опасными штуками, так что не подглядывай.  
Он взял Риза за локоть, останавливая его в шаге от стола.  
\- Замерз?  
\- Да, - раздраженно ответил Риз, обнимая себя руками.  
\- Окей, окей, я тя услышал, не кипятись, котенок, - Джек повел плечами, скидывая с них куртку и предлагая ее Ризу.  
Риз прищурился, вспомнив поезд. Джек потряс курткой, приподняв брови.  
\- Замерз, так?  
\- Да, - признал Риз и взял куртку, заворачиваясь в нее прежде, чем успел это обдумать.  
Она была велика ему в плечах, но она была теплой, быстро согревая Риза. Он почувствовал, как его раздражение уходит, и постарался не придавать значения тому, как глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав запах Джека.  
\- Лучше? Хорошо, что на обед? Закажи нам что-нибудь, - Джек отвернулся, скатывая вниз рукава рубашки, выпрямляясь с кривой ухмылкой на губах.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Риз, отступая к своему столу.  
Боже, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше, хоть это и разбавилось раздражением на себя. Ему было интересно, знал ли Джек, испытывает ли он странную гордость за то, что может успокоить Риза. Он бы испытывал, Ризу всегда было приятно, когда он мог сам успокоить Джека. Убедившись, что Джек все еще смотрит в окно, Риз повернул голову и потерся носом о воротник. Куртка пахла Джеком, его дорогим пряным одеколоном и его запахом. И это было… да. Мило.  
Он встряхнулся и нашел контакты всех любимых Джеком мест по доставке еды. Надо было работать, как всегда.

Этим вечером Риз пришел домой, зевая, закрыл дверь за собой, не стал снимать руку, а просто со вздохом упал на диван. Он был выжат, и его догоняла внезапная сонливость. Странным образом, когда он устроился на диване, он почувствовал себя хорошо. Большую часть ночей именно в это время он начинал мучиться бессонницей, что было раздражающим побочным эффектом лекарств. Риз старался игнорировать это, раз уж ему оно не сильно мешало.  
Пока он не уснул на Джеке. Но они так об этом и не поговорили. Иногда Джек предлагал ему плечо, когда Риз выглядел сонным, но он игнорировал намеки.   
Сегодня же, глаза Риза начали закрываться, как только он свернулся на диване, стараясь уследить за кулинарным шоу на голо-виде. Для него это был редкий момент спокойствия, и он чувствовал, как расслабляются напряженные мышцы спины.  
Он взял куртку с собой.  
Риз резко вдохнул и сел на диване, когда понял, что он все еще в чертовой куртке Джека, что она обернута вокруг его плеч. Он… Джек стоял рядом с ним в лифте, когда они уезжали, и он просто дал Ризу…  
Риз упал обратно, закрыв глаза.  
\- О боже, Джек, - громко простонал он.  
Он не знал, что было хуже: что Джек мог нахимичить с климат-контролем так, что Ризу понадобилась его куртка, или что он сделал это так незаметно, что Риз даже и не понял, пока не ушел домой в его куртке.  
Либо Джек был слишком хорошим альфой, либо Риз – слишком плохим омегой. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Ему было сложно продолжать злиться, пока он лежал. Он все еще был сонным, глаза слипались каждый раз, когда он моргал. Риз не знал, что именно вызывало это, что именно из альфа-феромонов так хорошо на него влияло. А может не все альфы, а только Джек. Может он даже до отмены подавителей знал, чуял по запаху, что Джек безопасен для него, как ни для кого на Гелиосе.  
А может он просто отупел от отсутствия сна и запаха Джека вокруг него.  
Отстраненно, на грани сна, Риз подумал о своей течке, профессионализме и Джеке. Повернувшись на диване, он уткнулся носом в воротник куртки, подтянул ноги под себя и закрыл глаза.

Следующим утром должен был случиться один из самых неловких моментов в его жизни, когда он должен был отдать Джеку куртку, которая теперь скорее пахла спящим омегой, чем самодовольным крутым альфой. Это должно было быть неловко, но Джек ничего не сказал, просто взял куртку с легкой улыбкой, посмотрев Ризу в глаза.  
\- Хорошо спал, котенок? – промурлыкал Джек, накидывая куртку.  
\- Ага, - мягко признал Риз, качая головой ушел к своему столу. – Давай начнем.  
\- Хм? – Джек подмигнул ему. – Я думал, мы уже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Ну, я снова попала в неотложку, это было весело. Так что… вот вам еще фика. Можете сказать мне что-нибудь милое, если хотите, потому что я все еще выздоравливаю, и мне будет приятно.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Я знаю, что новый перевод не выходил дольше запланированного, но, к сожалению, я ухитрился сам совмещать болезнь и полный завал на работе! Надеюсь, что смогу поправиться, разгрести дела и вернуться в прежний ритм перевода.


	6. Chapter 6

Джек сказал Ризу, что им нужно заглянуть в Отдел Разработок и Внедрения, и это раздражало, это была худшая вещь, которую Джек мог запланировать на день.  
Неправильно было называть Разработки и Внедрение отделом. Нельзя было просто пройти его насквозь. Он занимал половину Гелиоса, расползся по большей части станции, стал многоуровневым набором этажей и коридоров-лабиринтов, содержал несколько огромных ужасающих дверей, которые вели… Риз не знал, куда, он предпочитал не заглядывать за ограждение. Там были резервуары с генетическими экспериментами, основанными на эридии, лазерные системы с линзами размером с квартиру Риза, целый департамент занимался только люминесцентной флорой, а также там было больше дверей, помеченных «ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО», чем Риз мог бы сосчитать.  
У Риза была карта всего Гелиоса, загруженная в его компьютер, чтобы он мог посмотреть ее каждый раз, как она ему будет нужна, но ему все равно казалось, что ОРВ менялся каждый раз, стоило ему отвернуться.  
Стоит отметить, что когда Джек решал провести там время, Риз, тихо хмурясь, отменял все встречи на остаток дня, надеясь, что ему удастся выбраться оттуда до десяти вечера.  
\- Почему такая недовольная мордочка, котенок? – спросил Джек, приподняв лицо Риза за подбородок.  
\- Мы поедим прежде, чем пойдем туда, - кисло сказал Риз, отталкивая руку Джека. – Я не буду есть ничего, что сделано на том этаже.  
\- Я снова отмечаю твое странное отвращение к лучшей части Гелиоса.

По крайней мере, для Риза это было просто. Даже проще, чем обычно, он следовал за Джеком, пока Президент врывался в лаборатории разных проектов, неприятно удивляя руководителей команд своим присутствием и каверзными вопросами. Джеку не нужна была помощь Риза, чтобы быть устрашающим, и хоть один раз Ризу было не нужно ничего записывать. Он просто шел за Джеком и веселился, мило улыбаясь инженерам и разработчикам. Они дергались от этого, и Риза забавляла их реакция.   
У Риза были длинные ноги, так что он легко держался наравне с Джеком. В случае же, когда не нужно было куда-то идти, он оставлял Джека одного, осматриваясь, сложив руки, слушая одним ухом, как Джек расспрашивает людей своим самым неприятным издевательским тоном, который легко мог перейти в убийственный.  
Он мог бы быть в офисе, составлять расписание на следующий месяц, со свежим кофе в ближайшем доступе. Вместо этого, он вздохнул, Риз смотрел на вольеры с дикими животными, обняв себя руками, засунув ладони в рукава. Было достаточно холодно, чтобы он был рад, что оделся в свой тонкий черный свитер с золотыми нитями. Удобный, но выделяющийся, как ему нравилось в последнее время. (Тем более, если б он хотя бы показал, что ему холодно, Джек бы попытался надеть на него свою куртку снова, а Риз не был готов ходить по лабораториям в таком виде.)  
Вольер был милый, с искусственными водопадами, распрыскивателями, которые обрызгивали траву, мшистыми участками. Там были деревья, которые выглядели даже слишком натурально, будто кусочек одного из Эденов вырвался на свободу и обосновался посреди космической станции. Риз оперся локтем на стекло, смотря вниз. Иногда он задумывался, а не скучает ли он по планете. Но это было так давно, что он уже и не помнил.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, ощущая знакомый аромат приближающегося Джека. Ученые, наверное, были в ужасе, когда Джек оперся локтем о стекло рядом с Ризом, наклоняясь и почти дыша ему в шею.  
\- Мы можем посмотреть поближе.  
\- Все, что ты хочешь, - пожал плечами Риз.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Мне просто надо напугать до смерти еще пару людей, потом мы можем идти.  
Риз впервые за несколько часов искренне улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Я хочу принять обеззараживающий душ и ванну после этого.  
\- Ооу, - тихо сказал Джек.  
\- Ты не приглашен, вечеринка для одного, - едко ответил Риз. – Пошли.  
Фыркнув, Джек отодвинулся.  
\- Скажи, Риззи, как именно ты собираешься это делать? Сделаешь себе приятную ванну с пузырьками? Зуб даю, у тебя есть тонна этих маленьких бомбочек для ванны, ты похож на человека, который знает, как расслабляться. Ароматы для улучшения настроения? Или, может, ты зажжешь настоящие свечи, у тебя для этого достаточно фантазии? Может, немного вина.  
Риз повернулся, чтобы последовать за Джеком.  
\- Не знаю даже, с чего начать… С того, что ты знаешь, что такое бомбочка для ванны. Или с того, что ты так много об этом думал, - он наклонил голову. – На самом деле, у меня и правда есть бутылка вина, которую надо открыть…  
\- Звучит весело.  
Риз взглянул на него.  
\- Не с размером моей ванны. Могу поспорить, у тебя она огромная, - проговорил он мечтательно. – С видом на звезды, как один из тех бесконечных бассейнов.  
\- Хочешь узнать? – Джек подвигал бровями, но Риз только покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
Вольеры для животных, которые были ниже на этаж, были странно тихими. Там внезапно оказалось очень мало людей, и Риз остановился, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
\- Где они все?  
Джек изменился в лице, весь смех ушел из его глаз.  
\- Это чертовски хороший вопрос, котенок.  
Они спустились вниз в лаборатории, вне вольера, и Джек застыл на полпути, вскинув руку.  
\- Дерьмо.  
\- Что? – Риз вытянулся, стараясь увидеть, что внезапно так напрягло и разозлило Джека.  
\- Там вольер открыт, уходи… черт, - Джек развернулся, схватив Риза за локоть, потянув за собой, пресекая возражения. – Вольер со сталкером… где, черти ее дери, сигнализация?  
Риз не был уверен, что такое сталкер, но Джек шел очень быстро и выглядел взбешенным, так что он не захотел выяснять.  
\- Я могу… У меня есть экстренная сигнализация, вот, - он коснулся руки, активируя ее.  
Джек был сосредоточен совсем на другом, осматриваясь прищуренными глазами, взгляд его был обеспокоенным.  
\- Когда я выясню, кто…  
Он внезапно остановился, схватил Риза за талию и швырнул его на пол, в одну из пустых лабораторий. Риз приземлился жестко, ругаясь, и повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джек достает свой Провидец и стреляет в воздух.  
И все же, это был не воздух, а скорее прозрачный дрожащий жар, который взвизгнул от злости, когда тяжело упал на пол. Джек разрядил целый магазин в эту штуку, это… скорченное, угловатое существо с опасными острыми крыльями и хвостом. Сталкер, как понял Риз.  
Когда оно застыло, Джек быстро перезарядился.  
\- Отходи, спрячься под стол, Риз, давай.  
\- Какого черта… - начал Риз дрожащим голосом.  
\- Сейчас, Риз, быстро!  
Напряжение, с которым Джек отдал приказ, заставило Риза двигаться быстрее. Он побежал, проскользив по металлическому полу до стола, пока не смог забиться под него. Сердце громко стучало в ушах.  
\- Что эти штуки делают снаружи? – прошипел он.  
\- Позже выясним, - Джек встал у стола, держа пистолет в руке. – Вызови сюда группу зачистки, возьми это и нажми в центр.  
Он отцепил свои карманные часы и передал их Ризу, который взял их трясущимися руками.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Риз, если ты задашь мне еще хоть один вопрос, пока мы отсюда не выберемся, я буду очень в тебе разочарован, детка, - тон Джека был обманчиво-спокойным, заставив Риза задрожать.  
\- Точно, прости, ох. Я… я включил сигнализацию, они уже должны быть в пути.  
Массивные часы лежали в ладони Риза, и он нахмурился, рассматривая их. Он никогда не видел их так близко, и только сейчас заметил встроенную в поверхность электронную схему. Он провел по ней пальцем, и она загорелась, прежде чем включилось поле, облекая сначала руки Риза, потом его плечи, а потом и все тело. Когда оно включилось, он был…  
\- С каких пор твои часы стали еще и маскировкой?  
\- Долгая история, - Джек глянул на Риза, потом коротко кивнул и отошел к двери лаборатории, в которой они прятались.  
Риз рвано выдохнул, вытянув руку.  
\- Джек, нет… что ты делаешь, не уходи.  
На мгновение Джек замолчал, перед тем, разрядить еще один магазин в коридор, Риз не видел, куда.  
\- Я не бросаю тебя, дорогуша, просто сиди спокойно, - наконец, сигнализация включилась, и Джек слегка маньячно рассмеялся. – Ооооо, когда я узнаю, кто так сильно облажался, они будут просить о быстрой смерти. Я буду душить их долго-долго.  
Риз знал, что насилие было одним из методов воздействия для Джека в Гиперионе. Он правда знал, у него не было иллюзий по поводу встреч, на которые он Джека не сопровождал или тех моментов, когда он видел его заляпанным красным.  
Но это звучало иначе, когда он держал в руках пистолет, а его голос приобрел какую-то мрачную интонацию. Риз редко видел Джека с пистолетом в руках, запоздало понял он. Джек выглядел абсолютно естественно. И это усмиряло панику в груди Риза.  
Сирены орали, хоть через них он и мог слышать отдаленные звуки стрельбы и крики животных.  
\- Джек, пожалуйста, п-просто вернись и запри дверь.  
\- Шшш, ниче сюда не проберется, - его внимание переключилось на что-то в коридоре, и он громко свистнул. – Эх, окружите оставшихся и закройте чертов вольер, быстрее!  
Прошло еще немного времени, прежде чем Джек, наконец, отошел от двери, убрав пистолет. Только после этого он закрыл дверь лаборатории, оборачиваясь туда, где прятался Риз.  
\- Снимай маскировку, Риз, иди сюда, детка.  
Руки Риза все еще дрожали, когда он нажал на центр часов снова. Невидимость растаяла с легким электрическим треском. Когда он появился, Джек протянул ему обе руки, чтобы помочь встать на ноги. Он погладил Риза по щеке.  
\- Эй, все хорошо, я со всем разобрался.  
Так и было. Риз закрыл глаза, впитывая ощущения руки Джека на своей щеке, делая неровный вдох.  
\- Как это… как это произошло?  
\- Я выясню, - тихо сказал Джек, гладя Риза по скуле большим пальцем. – Посмотри на меня, Риззи, ты в порядке?  
Он был в порядке. Теперь, когда все закончилось, страх быстро ушел. Все произошло так быстро, но Джек… защитил его, защитил то место, где он прятался, почти мгновенно. Стоял рядом с Ризом с пистолетом в руках, пока опасность не прошла.  
Риз прикусил губу, открывая глаза, стараясь не поддаваться странному ощущению, что о нем заботятся. Это было… это успокаивало его, хоть и было неловко. Спокойный и уверенный в себе Джек с пистолетом в руке, который присматривал за Ризом. Нужно было сказать что-то по этому поводу.  
Джек наблюдал за ним, находясь очень близко, и что бы он ни увидел в лице Риза, заставило его улыбнуться.  
\- О, ты в порядке, - он снова вынул пистолет и покрутил его на пальце, ухмыляясь. – Тебе понравилось, тыковка? Стало жарко?  
Еще раз крутанув пистолет, он снова его убрал.  
Риз закатил глаза, обнимая себя за плечи.  
\- Если и было, ты только что все испортил.  
Улыбка Джека не стала меньше.  
\- Ну конечно. Готов выбираться отсюда?  
\- Боже, да.  
Когда Джек пошел, Риз последовал за ним, очень близко, держа Джека под руку.  
Он ненавидел этот отдел.

Поездка обратно заняла какое-то время. Сначала Риз попытался поделать что-то на своем ладонном компьютере, немного поработать, но столкновение со сталкерами оставило его слишком напряженным, и ему было сложно сосредоточиться. Все, что ему удалось – молча повернуться к Джеку с часами в руках, прикрепить их обратно к его куртке, присоединив цепочку к лацкану. Джек, со своей стороны, сидел тихо, а когда Риз закончил, расправив его куртку и опустив руки, он удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Часы с маскировкой, - уныло сказал Риз.   
\- Я получаю все самые веселые игрушки, - Джек подмигнул, и Риз покачал головой, рассмеявшись.  
Когда они замолчали, Риз снова спрятал руки в рукава, пытаясь не показывать своего волнения. Через минуту, он почувствовал, как Джек положил руку ему на поясницу, запустив ее под свитер, грея его через рубашку. Риз позволил ему это, тихо вздохнув, потому что от этого он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Джек выводил большим пальцем круги на его спине, успокаивая.  
\- Знаешь, - тихо сказал Джек, - я собираюсь побыть в офисе, выяснять, кто так охуенно облажался.  
\- А ты, - он слегка сжал пальцы, – поедешь домой, расслабишься, может примешь ванну с пузырьками и откроешь вино.  
Риз слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Я бы поправил тебя, но мне кажется жестоким лишать тебя твоих странных фантазий обо мне в этой ванне с пузырьками.  
\- Ты всегда можешь приехать ко мне и воспользоваться моей. Дай мне что-нибудь приятное, к чему я мог бы вернуться домой, - рука Джека приятно грела спину Риза. – Не хочешь быть хорошим котеночком после всего, что сегодня произошло?  
\- Я говорил тебе, что поездки туда всегда ужасны, - сказал Риз, пропуская предыдущий вопрос мимо ушей, когда двери в офис Джека открылись. – Я точно тебе не нужен?  
Когда Джек убрал руку с его спины, Риз сразу почувствовал разочарование, но постарался не показывать этого. Выйдя из лифта, Джек повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Риза, и оперся о косяк, удерживая двери открытыми.  
\- Ты ничего не пропустишь, котенок. Я просто собираюсь разобраться с парой вещей и поговорить с ответственными людьми в лабораториях. Только если они не достаточно умны, чтобы убраться к чертям подальше со станции до того, как я узнаю их имена.  
\- Не души их, - сказал Риз злобно. – Сделай что-нибудь похуже. Может, урони их в дурацкий вольер со сталкерами.  
Джек приподнял брови с почти веселым выражением на лице.  
\- Я приму это к сведению.  
\- Хорошо, - Риз кивнул. – Так, позвони мне, если я буду тебе нужен, в любом случае.  
\- И… - он посмотрел в окно на космос, прямо над левым плечом Джека, прежде чем снова встретиться с ним глазами. – Спасибо. За все.  
Джек улыбнулся и сделал шаг к нему.  
\- Твой доблестный, прекрасный защитник получит благодарность за тяжелую работу?  
Риз не мог удержаться от улыбки.  
\- Я не дам тебе наблюдать за мной в ванной, Джек. Просто забудь.  
Джек сделал еще шаг. В его движениях было что-то кошачье, тень уверенности в себе после перестрелки еще оставалась в развороте его плеч. Риз не двигался с места, просто наблюдал, пока Джек не оказался прямо перед ним, и его сердце пропустило удар.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это пальцев Джека на своем подбородке и его губ на своих. Всего лишь два прикосновения. Риз закрыл глаза, застыл, пока Джек медленно целовал его.  
Его беспокойство сразу стало меньше, будто отделилось от него стеклянной стеной. Так было проще, спокойствие наполнило разум Риза, расширяясь как пар, пока там не осталось места для чего-то иного, кроме сухого прикосновения чужих губ.  
Прикосновение длилось, они оба тихо дышали через нос, не желая его разрывать. Наверное, так чувствуют себя люди под гипнозом. Риз не жаловался и не двигался. Он не хотел, чтобы это чувство исчезало.  
Через сотню лет, казалось, Джек отстранился. Ризу понадобилось долгое мгновение, чтобы открыть глаза снова.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Риз, моргая.  
Джек отпустил его, напоследок погладив нежную кожу под подбородком.  
\- Увидимся завтра, Риззи.  
Он отступил, щелкнул по кнопке лифта, которая обозначала жилой этаж, а потом дал дверям между ними закрыться.  
Все еще немного в шоке, Риз почувствовал, как лифт стал двигаться, наконец выталкивая его из приятной расслабленности, в которой он пребывал. Он нахмурился и прислонился затылком к стене. Боже, Джек просто… играл нечестно.

Самой худшей частью всего этого, почти месяца, когда Джек проявлял к нему внимание, делал странные… милые шаги, которые наполняли их совместное время, было то, что это работало.  
Когда Риз вернулся в свою квартиру, он не стал заморачиваться с ужином, просто открыл вино, которое украл у Васкеза и выпил два бокала, стоя в своей кухне и наблюдая свое размытое отражение в холодильнике, в отсутствии чего-либо еще, на что можно было смотреть.  
Последнее, чего Риз хотел, было напиться, но боже. Он набрал полный рот удивительно хорошего вина и подумал о широких плечах Джека, его поднятых руках и о том, как он уверенно сжимал пистолет. О том, как его руки двигались с отдачей от каждого выстрела, как быстро он перезаряжал. Это был новый вид насилия, которого он еще не видел от Джека, поэтому он не мог перестать об этом думать.  
Он сжал ноги, нахмурившись, когда почувствовал… Риз выругался, выливая остаток вина в раковину и выходя из кухни, потому что ему нужен был душ. Он кидал одежду на пол, раздеваясь, пока шел, снял руку, прежде чем залезть в душ. Он не мог принять ванну, это сейчас было бы слишком, и ему просто было нужно… нужно, чтобы все было быстро, и он не хотел растягивать.  
Вода была такой горячей, что он еле выдерживал, заставила его сначала зашипеть, когда она ударила его по плечам и скатилась по спине. Пар мгновенно наполнил комнату, и Риз представил, как все беспокойство и все заботы просто смывает с него, прямо в слив. Он мог стереть их все со своей кожи, стать обновленным.  
Душ смыл влагу вниз по его ногам, и она была каким-то образом еще горячее воды. Риз прикусил губу, оперся на стену, так что душ бил его по пояснице. Но этого было недостаточно. Ему было просто необходимо ослабить напряжение прямо сейчас, и становилось только хуже.  
\- Придурок, - гневно пробормотал Риз.  
Одной рукой всегда было сложно, но Риз дотянулся назад, не пытаясь даже подрочить, потому что он был слишком готовым сейчас. Больше ничего не работало, не стоило и пытаться.  
В этот раз двух пальцев не хватало, и вскоре Риз стонал в голос с открытым ртом, прижимаясь к стене, трахая себя тремя пальцами до костяшек. Он подался назад, чувствуя растущее напряжение в животе, тесноту, боже, это было так просто. Он не знал, почему так было настолько лучше, как он мог отказаться от этого, когда был младше, от наэлектризованного удовольствия, которое прокатывалось по позвоночнику, заставляя его ноги дрожать.  
Он кончил, дрожа, с именем Джека на губах, тяжело опираясь на стену. Ему понадобилось пару минут, чтобы вынуть пальцы, такие мокрые и скользкие, что он застонал. Если бы хотел, он мог бы все начать сначала, просто снова вспомнить, как пахнет Джек, вспомнить его аромат, его самодовольную и привлекательную ухмылку. Джек бы знал, как доставить Ризу удовольствие, он бы не остановился на одном разе.  
Но. Оргазм, слишком много вина и горячая вода, все же, были опасным сочетанием. Риз помылся, дрожа и опираясь на стену, вылез из душа с кружащейся головой. Он все еще чувствовал острое желание, но… это пройдет. Он переспит это. И, если ему повезет, он даже сможет смотреть в глаза Джеку утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания от автора:  
> Я не буду приукрашивать и говорить, что мне стало лучше. Я выучила урок прошлого раза. И, тем не менее, это предпоследняя глава, ву-ху!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Когда в речи Джека появляется что-то вроде «тя», вместо «тебя», это не опечатка. Просто Джек в своей речи использует катастрофическое количество сленга, проглатывает часть букв и звуков… Короче, его речь далека как от идеала, так и от просто хорошей, не загаженной речи. Подобными приемчиками и оборотами я пытаюсь хоть частично передать на русский эту специфику трущобного диалекта! А! И я знаю, как наши локализаторы перевели слово «сталкер» и этот вариант мне совсем не нравится. Чем им не угодил «сталкер»? Сталкер – звучит гордо!


	7. Chapter 7

Весь эпизод со сталкером закончился такой идиотией, что Риз не знал, что ему делать – злиться или удивляться. На следующий день Джек объяснил ему это так:  
\- Так вот, команды, которые работают с животными, поделены на тех, кто работает с фауной Элписа и тех, кто работает с фауной Пандоры, так? Ну, очевидно, команда Элписа получает меньше денег, потому что это Элпис. Там есть ископаемый эридий? Нет, так что нам на них плевать. Но они не понимают этого, так что когда они услышали, что Эль Президенте собирается в ОРВ, они захотели подставить команду Пандоры, так чтобы им урезали финансирование.  
Риз нахмурился, смотря на Джека поверх своей чашки с кофе.  
\- Финансирование… так не работает.  
\- Эти идиоты из ОРВ, не из бухгалтерии. В любом случае, они отправили поддельное письмо из службы безопасности команде Пандоры, которое сообщало о ежемесячном тесте сигнализации, что ее нужно отключить…  
Риз подавился.  
\- Что?  
\- Да, это полная тупость. И хоть команда Пандоры еще жива, они у меня в расстрельном листе. Так что, никакой сигналки, а команда Элписа дистанционно открыла вольер со сталкерами, а потом… они забыли, что люди могут быть убиты чрезвычайно смертоносными монстрами, которых мы там держим, - скривился Джек.  
\- Насколько они мертвы? – спросил Риз.  
\- Я отправил их в вольер со сталкерами на 24 часа со стандартными шокерами для загона сталкеров. В последний раз, когда я проверял, прошло 16 часов, и их осталось трое.  
Риз удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Я рад.  
\- У меня есть видео, если хочешь. Это похоже на гладиаторские бои, но только с кучкой прыщавых задротов.  
От этой мысли Риза затошнило, так что он покачал головой.  
\- Ох, нет. Мне нравится думать, что я умею мстить, но смотреть на это… ух.  
\- Ага, и ты опять выглядишь не очень, - отметил Джек. – Хорошо себя чувствуешь, тыковка?  
\- Не… совсем. Я думаю, это все гормоны. Если буду так же чувствовать себя завтра, пойду к врачу. Они все еще настраивают мою… - Риз остановился, посмотрел на свои руки и прочистил горло. – Прости.  
Прошел месяц с момента, когда все это началось, но это все еще было странно. Когда они были одни в офисе, Риз чувствовал, как напряжение покидает его. Этим утром они начали с кофе, прежде чем приступить к работе, и Риз сидел в кресле с ногами, не желая отпускать чувство тепла, которое он ощущал теперь чаще, когда стал ближе к нормальному для омеги состоянию. Джек мог бы вести себя ужасно с самого начала, но если забыть о тех моментах, когда он выглядел слишком самодовольным… или был странно услужливым, он вел себя хорошо. Безопасно.  
Риз думал о Красавчике Джеке, как о ком-то безопасном. Наверное, это о нем плохо говорило.  
Он был в своем кардигане, согреваясь, прежде чем начнутся встречи, и ему придется его отложить, сесть прямо и делать свою работу. Джек сидел в гостевом кресле, положив ноги на угол стола Риза. Было уютно.  
\- Все хорошо, Риззи, - сказал Джек между двумя глотками кофе.  
Риз мгновение смотрел на него, собираясь с силами.  
\- Ты отреагировал… очень спокойно на всю эту фигню.  
Джек кивнул, как будто ожидал этих слов.  
\- Для меня тут ты – наименее скучная вещь. И ничего, кроме комы, не заставит тебя перестать работать. Иногда приятно, когда рядом с тобой милый омега, особенно когда он не милый омега.  
\- Я очень милый.  
\- Улыбаться с ножом у чьего-то горла – не значит быть милым, котенок, - Джек коротко рассмеялся своей шутке, вставая из кресла и направляясь к своему столу.  
\- Я никогда так не делал, - ответил Риз. – Это ты не можешь руки при себе держать.  
Джек обернулся к нему, сверкнув глазами.  
\- Тебя я не трогал, не так ли?  
\- Садись, - холодно сказал Риз. – Скоро придут люди, тебе надо выглядеть прилично.  
Но при этом он улыбался.

Этим вечером Риз лег спать, чувствуя себя не очень хорошо. У него будто бы была легкая температура, а кожу покалывало. Обычно ему нравилось ощущение своих ненормально дорогих простыней, и он несколько минут просто наслаждался, прежде чем заснуть, разваливался на кровати, впитывая ощущение гладкой текстуры, а это было еще до того, как он стал омегой и у него повысилась чувствительность.  
Этим вечером все ощущения были словно через край, и он горел без огня, лежа на своей кровати. Было поздно, когда он, наконец, закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, стараясь лежать спокойно. Какое-то время он думал о том, чтобы позвонить врачу, несмотря на поздний час, но… когда он лежал спокойно, это можно было терпеть, так что двигаться он не хотел. А мысль о том, чтобы самому пойти в мед-блок его просто пугала. Это подождет до утра, он получит новые лекарства, все будет хорошо.  
По крайней мере, таков был план.  
Но дело было в том, что поскольку Риз никогда не был на самом деле омегой, он не знал, как чувствуется течка без подавителей. До того, как проснулся, по крайней мере. Какое-то время он даже не мог понять, что уже проснулся. Его сны перетекли в непрочную реальность, полусформировавшиеся идеи растворялись в темноте его комнаты, глаза то открывались, то закрывались. Он ужасно себя чувствовал, напряжение где-то глубоко внутри всякий раз выдергивало его из сна, когда он пытался заснуть. Но он чувствовал себя и прекрасно одновременно, проводя рукой по шее, спускаясь вниз на грудь. Его кожа была настолько гладкой, что вся станция должна была завидовать ему, что он мог вот так лежать и водить пальцами по ней.  
Если б это был кто-то другой, конечно, было бы лучше. Риз застонал, думая об этом, о чужих руках на своей коже. Это было бы невероятно, ему было это нужно. От этой мысли он выгнулся на кровати дугой, задыхаясь от ощущения, насколько мокрым он был, потянувшись вниз и почувствовав влагу на своих бедрах.  
О боже. Оооооооо нет, началось. Риз простонал сквозь зубы. Он не был готов, не успел ничего придумать, даже в агентство не позвонил, хоть и собирался. Ох, дерьмо.  
Ему сложно было сосредоточиться, но Риз знал, что это было плохо, что с этим срочно нужно было что-то сделать. Находиться одному во время течки, без подавителей было действительно плохой идеей.  
То, что он перевернулся на кровати не помогло. Как только он оказался на животе, его член вжался в слегка влажные простыни, о которые так приятно было тереться. Он шокировано всхлипнул, дернув бедрами, не имея возможности остановиться, и оргазм накрыл его сразу, между двумя вздохами.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы он смог вытянуть руку и подтянуть к себе ЭХО-комм с тумбочки достаточно близко, чтобы нажимать на кнопки. Как только комм просигналил о соединении, Риз перевернулся, сжимая ноги. Боже, становилось только хуже, как это вообще можно выдержать?  
\- Поздновато для заказа завтрака, - сонно сказал Джек с другого конца линии.  
Риз вымученно рассмеялся, смех превратился во всхлип. Ему нужно было… Риз был так открыт, слишком готов, и… Риз выругался.  
\- Зв… звоню не для этого, - смог он сказать.  
\- Риз? Что случилось? Говори со мной, детка.  
\- Меня сегодня не будет, - выдавил Риз между двух тяжелых вдохов. – К-кое-что произошло…  
Голос Джека стал тише и интимней.  
\- О, кажется, я угадал. Как ты, котенок, нужно что-нибудь?  
Риз прикусил губу, ощущая движения своих пальцев внутри. Он был таким горячим и влажным, слишком мокрым, так что пальцы проникали внутрь без сопротивления. Это разочаровывало. Риз, торопясь, добавил третий палец в надежде, что это поможет. Но этого было просто недостаточно, ничего не помогало.  
\- Я-я-я не знаю, блять, - простонал он. – Не вешай трубку.  
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь, Риззи? – голос Джека был предельно спокоен, и Ризу это понравилось. – Хочешь, чтобы я говорил с тобой? Хочешь, чтобы я слушал? Хочешь трахать себя под звук моего голоса, котенок?  
Риз повернул голову, чтобы заглушить разочарованный стон, проталкивая пальцы глубже. Было хорошо, звук проходил по нему как по струне, но этого все равно было недостаточно. Он не мог добиться нужного давления, был слишком мокрым, так что это было почти больно.  
\- Я не могу, - выдохнул он. – Джек, я больше не могу, ничего не помогает, пожалуйста.  
ЭХО-комм кликнул и затих. Риз вскрикнул, бессвязно и зло. Как он мог, как он мог вот так оставить Риза, разве он не понимает?!  
Риз попытался подрочить, его рука была мокрой и двигалась легко, но внутри него ничего не было, и это было плохо. Он перевернулся, потянувшись к тумбочке. Он не знал, но, может, там было что-то, что угодно. Он мог бы встать, присоединить руку и постараться быстро что-то заказать, должно было быть что-то, что ему поможет. Никогда раньше ему не было так неудобно с одной рукой, но может ему просто был нужен какой-то инструмент.  
Ничего подходящего, даже на крайний случай, он не нашел. Если бы он смог заставить себя купить тот специальный набор для омег еще месяц назад, как и собирался… Но нет, он просто оставил его в закладках и так его и не купил.  
Он отстраненно заметил, что позвонили в дверь и нахмурился, думая… что, может быть, он заказал что-то в неадекватном состоянии, может быть, как раз что-то доставили? Но он не мог подойти к двери, его не держали ноги. Риз застонал, ему хотелось заплакать.  
Звонок замолк, и включилась сигнализация, заставляя его замереть от страха на мгновение. Потом он услышал грубое:  
\- Так, хватит этого дерьма.  
И звук стих.  
Он снова перевернулся на спину, зарычав от усилия, а потом поднял голову.  
Он сделал это вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джек появляется в проеме двери его спальни, тяжело опираясь на косяк. Он был темным силуэтом на свету, лицо было в тени, его было невозможно прочитать.  
\- Ох, Риз, во что ты превратился.  
Боже, он мог учуять его, он пах так тепло, и неожиданно Риз поежился от холода.  
\- Помоги, помоги, Джек, пожалуйста, - Риз застонал, протягивая к нему руку, блестящими пальцами стараясь подозвать Джека.  
Джек снял куртку, жилет, быстро раздеваясь, пока подходил ближе. Риз смог сесть, потянулся, чтобы схватить его за ремень, расстегивая его и вытягивая. Он отвлекся, как только увидел голую грудь Джека, прижавшись к нему, утыкаясь носом ему куда-то под ребра.  
\- Я держу тебя, детка, все будет хорошо, - сказал Джек, продолжая раздеваться. – На самом деле, будет просто круто, ложись, детка.  
Вместо этого Риз провел языком по груди Джека, потому что Джек на вкус был теплым, это было бессмысленно, но совершенно не важно.  
\- Оу, ты… ты милая штучка, Риззи. Давай, на спину, - Джек толкнул его вниз, Риз застонал, думая о том, что Джек поступает жестоко.  
Потом Джек забрался на кровать, сел на колени, положил руки Ризу на бедра, поднял их так, что его член уперся Ризу в задницу. Дрожа, Риз подался вперед, стараясь получить его. Он был большим, больше, чем пальцы Риза, может, этого, наконец, будет достаточно, чтобы что-то сделать.  
\- Осторожней, я держу тебя, Риз, вот так, тише, - его слова не имели смысла, но были успокаивающими, а его член спокойно и неумолимо проталкивался внутрь Риза.  
Риз открыл рот в беззвучном стоне, его зрение расфокусировалось, когда Джек вжался в него, и он был определенно шире, чем пальцы, и гораздо горячей.  
Вскоре единственным звуком, который он мог слышать за его собственным сердцебиением, стал мокрый звук того, как Джек трахает его, вбиваясь снова и снова, будто глубже с каждым разом, заставляя Риза дрожать, непонимающего и пьяного от ощущений. Он вскинул руку, схватив Джека за бицепс, просто чтобы держаться за что-то, пока тот его трахал, наконец-то доставая до той горячей точки внутри именно так, как ему было нужно.  
Он снова кончил, но ничего не изменилось, так что Риз почти всхлипнул.  
\- Шш, шш, почти, просто… - Джек зарычал, резко двигая бедрами, кончая, Риз почувствовал, как его узел набухает, заполняя его.  
Риз лег, невидяще смотря куда-то вверх, просто чувствуя, как он расширяется, наполняя его, какой он теплый, и как он… Вздохнув, Риз расслабился на кровати, наконец, получив возможность думать. Он был пойман, узел Джека мягко растягивал его, и он хмыкнул, расслабленно положив руку на живот.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Риз. – Так вот по поводу чего вся суматоха. Окей.  
Джек над ним рассмеялся, немного задыхаясь.  
\- Эй, с возвращением, Риз.  
Ризу понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы открыть глаза, но когда он смог, он увидел, что Джек склонился к нему, опираясь на руки, и улыбался, наблюдая, как Риз хмурится.  
\- Что?  
\- О, ниче, тыковка, - сказал Джек, гладя Риза по лбу, проводя ногтями по краю волос. – Просто интересно, нужно ли тебе все еще звонить в то агентство, или…  
\- Ой, заткнись, - огрызнулся Риз. – Ты выиграл, поздравляю, чего ты хочешь, приз?  
Джек ослепительно улыбнулся. Он взял Риза за бока, крепко держа его, когда он подался назад, сильно растягивая Риза, так что тот вздрогнул и застонал, прежде чем Джек подался вперед, всем своим весом наваливаясь на Риза.  
\- Оу, я думаю, я уже получил свой приз.  
\- О боже, - Риз задрожал, схватив Джека за плечо, стараясь удержаться.  
Было так хорошо, все вокруг было такое настоящее, и внутри тоже. Жар пульсировал и мерцал, заставляя его стонать.  
Джек успокаивающе потерся носом о его висок, глубоко вдохнув.  
\- Боже, ты так хорошо пахнешь, Риз. Ты всегда хорошо пахнешь, но, черт, - он слизнул с его кожи капельку пота.  
\- Мммхм, - Риз снова закрыл глаза. – Я чувствую, как это опять начинается. Так и должно быть, так скоро?  
\- О, это только начало, дорогуша. Так будет еще несколько дней, - Джеку явно нравились перспективы.  
\- Ох, рас… расписание, мне нужна рука, я…  
\- Позаботился об этом еще в лифте. Эй, - Джек взял его за подбородок и поцеловал, и это было на вкус как кофе с солью, - я рядом, не бойся. Я же забочусь о тебе, Риззи?  
Риз медленно кивнул, чувствуя какое-то давление.  
\- Ага, окей. Окей, - узел Джека выскользнул, и Риз вздрогнул. – Боже.  
\- Ага, будет круто, - Джек поцеловал его в лоб, потом отодвинулся от него. – Мне надо забрать пару вещей, ты просто лежи тут. Кричи, если станет плохо, я снова с тобой разберусь.  
\- Какие трудности для тебя, - пробурчал Риз, наблюдая, как он уходит.  
Быть одному было плохо. Он чувствовал, как жар разгорается внутри, делая все вокруг более вещественным. Глубоко вдохнув, он почуял запах Джека, который покрывал его, и что-то внутри него на миг успокоилось. Он лежал, смотря на дверь полуприкрытыми глазами, и решил, что все хорошо. Он справится.

На второй день Риз был удивлен, что Джек остался.  
\- Что? Я решил посоревноваться с твоим дурацким агентством, и ты думаешь, что я не продержусь? – усмехнулся Джек, медленно трахая Риза прямо в ванной, вода колыхалась вокруг них с каждым движением его бедер. – Я оскорблен, Риззи.  
Риз укусил Джека за шею, лишь слегка коснулся зубами, прежде чем снова задохнуться на его узле.  
\- Да, да, да, да, пожалуйста.  
Джек оттянул его голову назад, проведя языком по шее Риза, широким движением, которое заставило того снова застонать, пока узел растягивал его. Это было так странно, но хорошо, но, видимо, так все это и работало.  
\- Думаю, таким ты мне нравишься.  
Риз выдохнул, когда напряжение в нем ослабло. Он подвинулся, просто чтобы почувствовать растяжение.  
\- Мм. Каким, сидящим на твоем узле? О, как типично для альфы.  
Джек ущипнул его за бок.  
\- Нет, неблагодарное ты дерьмецо, таким, - он прикусил Риза за шею, то место, которое заставляло искры сверкать на обратной стороне его век, опасно и интимно. – Если бы я просто хотел трахать течных омег, я бы так и делал, детка.  
Риз поцеловал его, чтобы заткнуть. Так было проще, по крайней мере, сейчас. А Джек так хорошо целовался.

Третий день течки Риз почти не запомнил. Он был слишком ярким, почти разрушительным. Риз чувствовал себя так, будто не может видеть… не то, чтобы он ослеп, но его мозг не мог ничего обработать, остались только цвета.  
Он видел странный синий цвет шрама Джека, отличающийся и привлекательный на фоне остальных оттенков. Он оперся о грудь Джека и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать шрам, и почувствовал, как Джек вздохнул от удивления. Это было ужасно, каждая секунда, но было в тоже время и хорошо, кровь Риза пела.  
Легче было изучать все наощупь. Постоянные самодовольные комментарии Джека перетекли в тихие звуки и вопросы, которые он задавал, не отрываясь от кожи Риза. Было очень легко перевернуть Джека на спину на диване и оседлать его. Риз наклонился, счастливо мурлыкая Джеку в ухо, когда его бедра начали болеть.  
\- Ну же, - выдохнул он. – Ну же, заполни меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нужно, Джек.  
Джек ругнулся, помогая Ризу двигаться, выцеловывая то самое место на шее Риза, от которого у него по позвоночнику прокатывался разряд. Это было приятно, то, как он зубами потянул Риза к себе. Риз даже не помнил, как кончил, только то, как его уложили рядом, как его конечности перемешались с ногами и руками Джека, то, как он почувствовал себя спокойней, чем когда-либо в жизни.  
Прошло немного времени, прежде чем он лизнул Джека в ключицу, спрашивая:  
\- Снова?  
Его голос был жалобным и нуждающимся.  
Джек кивнул.  
\- Ага, снова.

На четвертый день Риз почувствовал, что начинает приходить в себя.  
И тогда Джек стал требовательным. Риз шутил обо всем этом, и это была плохая шутка. Он знал это даже будучи почти-бэтой. Но это было правдой. Джек заставил его поесть что-то утром, а потом просто обрушился на него.  
Риз постоянно стонал, перекинутый через диван, стол на кухне, у стены душа, просто держащийся за что-то, почти рыдающий, когда Джек втрахивался в него, заполняя его так сильно, что он не знал, какая часть стекающей по его ногам влаги была смазкой, а какая спермой.  
Просто что-то открылось в Ризе, что испугало и сделало его неуверенным. Он никогда не хотел быть зависимым или слабым, но после пятого раза Джек поцеловал его шею, повязавшись с ним, и Риз опустил голову, задрожав. Он никогда не думал, что это может быть так подавляюще, что удовольствие может расти и расти, расширяясь шаром в груди, пока не сломает его ребра, так что ему захочется заплакать.  
Он был трогательно благодарен, когда Джек дал ему лечь после всего, дал спрятать лицо. Он заметил мокрые следы на щеках Риза, так что он точно был в курсе. Но он ничего не сказал.  
По крайней мере, по этому поводу.  
Отдохнув, Риз проснулся, когда Джек был уже наполовину внутри. Его спина выгнулась, он был удивлен, насколько хорошо это до сих пор чувствовалось. Он не понимал, как с каждым разом удовольствие может становиться острее и острее.  
\- Джееееек, - простонал Риз, кладя ноги Джеку на поясницу.  
Джек смотрел на него яркими, звериными глазами.  
\- Знаешь, как долго я думал об этом, Риззи? – он вошел до самого корня, тяжело дыша через нос, пока Риз задрожал. – Сначала я думал, что это соревнование.  
\- Джек, - снова простонал Риз, извиваясь.  
Джек двинул бедрами, улыбаясь, когда Риз задохнулся.  
\- Как флаг на вершине, - продолжил он. - Но эт не так.  
Его член скользнул внутрь, растягивая Риза в сотый раз, утыкаясь в его простату с особой точностью. Но теперь он наверняка знал, как свести Риза с ума. Или вернуть его ему, учитывая особенности течки.  
Он положил руку Ризу на живот, надавливая, когда его бедра двинулись.  
\- Будь со мной, детка. Чувствуешь? Чувствуешь… - он зарычал, наклонившись, горячо кончая в Риза, его узел снова налился.  
Риз слабо застонал, моргая. Он неуклюже положил свою руку поверх руки Джека, хмыкнув в слабом одобрении.  
\- Да, это, - большой палец Джека обвел пупок Риза. – Теперь это мое. Ты можешь перетрахать сотню людей, но я был тут первым.  
Он ухмыльнулся, кладя вторую руку Ризу на живот, такую теплую и успокаивающую.  
\- И ты ведь никогда этого не забудешь, дорогуша?  
Риз закрыл глаза, пожимая руку Джека на своем животе, ничего не говоря. Когда Джек наклонился и прижался к нему губами, он ответил на поцелуй.

Это не могло длиться вечно. Что было очень хорошо, спасибо господу, потому что Риз не думал, что смог бы это пережить. Риз медленно проснулся на пятый день, и его голова была… почти чистой. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, усталость была глубокой, не давала ему встать с кровати. Его рука лежала прямо на линии взгляда, и он увидел, как его пальцы дернулись.  
Даже подсунуть руку под одеяло было очень сложно. Все потом. Риз снова закрыл глаза, счастливый от того, что может подремать. Он был в своей кровати. Белье было чистое, кто-то, видимо, поменял. Рука Джека тяжело лежала у него на талии, держа Риза у его груди. Его ладонь лежала у Риза на ребрах. Он был тяжелый, прочный, и когда Риз вздохнул, то почуял порох и тепло альфы.  
Это было приятно, Риз улыбнулся, утыкаясь носом в подушку, которая пахла так же. Если он не будет шуметь, он сможет еще полежать, а все проблемы за дверью не заметят его и уйдут. Ему не надо будет разгребать завал в расписании Джека после четырехдневного отсутствия. Ему не надо будет идти к врачу. Он сможет просто отдохнуть, восстановиться после течки.  
Это действительно замечательно звучало.  
Минуты, а, может, часы (Риз точно не знал) это работало. Все закончилось, когда он почувствовал, как Джек двинулся. Его партнер сонно уткнулся носом Ризу в шею, пробормотав что-то, что не было словами.  
Риз потянулся, наслаждаясь, крепче прижимаясь к Джеку.  
\- Хммм?  
Рука Джека на его талии напряглась, он зарычал, вжавшись сильнее Ризу в шею, так что тот почувствовал шрам на его лице.  
Риз не мог его винить, Джек постарался. Если бы он был работником агентства, Риз бы оставил ему хороший отзыв. На все пять звезд.  
Джек фыркнул.  
\- Над чем это ты хихикаешь?  
\- Просто думаю, - прошептал Риз, потому что чувствовал, что сейчас пришло время для шепота, - что я бы оставил тебе замечательный отзыв, если бы ты был в базе.  
\- Спи, детка, - проговорил Джек сквозь зубы Ризу в шею, поцеловав его в то место рядом с татуировкой, которое посылало искры по его позвоночнику.  
Связь, точно. Ризу стоило почитать об этом, выяснить, почему это было… было настолько приятно, когда Джек касался этой точки.  
\- Нам надо вставать, - сказал Риз по-прежнему шепотом, надеясь, что Джек услышит. – Чем дольше я буду тут, тем больше работы накопится.  
\- Я думаю, - сказал Джек, замолчав, чтобы поцеловать Риза в ухо, - твой босс дает тебе выходной. Так что лучше заткнись и спи.  
Риз уткнулся в подушку, заглушая смех.  
\- Окей, окей.

Когда прошло шесть месяцев, Риз пошел к врачу, сдал анализ крови и получил в ответ жалостливый кивок и предписание оставаться на лекарствах.  
Через семь месяцев, доктор продержала его дольше, прежде чем отправить домой. Ему больше не нужно было пить поддерживающие гормоны, но она боялась, что их уровень упадет, если они не будут осторожны.  
Так что прошло восемь месяцев после его первого визита, когда Риз сидел на смотровом столе, проходя полный осмотр, и получил свой рецепт на подавители.  
\- Этот рецепт будет действовать шесть месяцев, - сказала ему врач. – Я больше не дам вам уничтожать свой организм, нет уж.  
\- Без шуток, - пробормотал Риз, взяв рецепт и сохранив его в своей памяти. – Спасибо за все, док. Давайте больше так не делать.  
Было все еще позднее утро, когда Риз вернулся в офис. Джек был в конце комнаты, снова смотрел на Элпис.  
\- Как прошел конференц-звонок с генетиками? – спросил Риз, поднимаясь по ступенькам к столу. – Я говорил тебе, после пятнадцати.  
Джек повернулся, помахав рукой.  
\- Пришлось сбросить, один из экспериментов вышел из-под контроля. Было слишком много криков на заднем фоне для звонка, просто повторим на следующей неделе, - он оперся спиной на стекло, скрестив руки. – Так. Третий раз – счастливый?  
Риз робко сел в пустующее кресло Джека. Оно мягко обняло его спину, так что он провалился в него и расслабился.  
\- На самом деле, да. Я снова могу принимать подавители. Но никаких больше авто-обновляемых рецептов.  
\- Черт, нет, это была катастрофа, - Джек приподнял брови. – Но..?  
Риз поставил одну ногу на кресло, положив подбородок на колено.  
\- Я… подумал об этом, честно говоря. Когда я так далеко продвинулся по этому пути, ты знаешь…  
Джек медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Ага?  
Кивнув, Риз прикусил губу.  
\- Я могу в любой момент начать принимать подавители. Но… если я не буду, моя… - ему сдавило грудь, и пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, легкие наполнились запахом, и он почувствовал себя спокойней  
Это все еще чувствовалось замечательно.  
\- Если я не буду, - продолжил он, - моя следующая течка будет через месяц, на самом деле.  
К его огромному облегчению, Джек кивнул, выглядя при этом удовлетворенным.  
\- Ну, котенок, ты мой личный ассистент, ты контролируешь расписание, - он снова повернулся к окну, положив руки в карманы, так что Риз видел в отражении его улыбку. – Отметь дату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Я не совсем уверена в этой концовке, потому что… это странно, но я новенькая в омегаверсе. Надеюсь, она вам понравилась.  
> Спасибо всем огромное, вы очень поддерживали этот маленький эксперимент. И, честно, как бы я не любила версию Риза робо-мамочки, написать его более жестоким, очаровательно слизеринским, это было просто офигенно.  
> Теперь Джек и Риз могу пойти, повязаться и стать ужасными, удовлетворяющими друг друга тиранами вместе. Ву-ху!  
> (И в конечном итоге, Риз получит свою ванну с пузырьками, может даже даст Джеку посмотреть)
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Боже, это было действительно тяжело! Мало того, что меня слегка сквикают многие вещи в омегаверсе, так еще половина секса, адекватно звучащего на английском в переложении на русский, начинает выглядит как-то убого, пошло и неуместно. Я сделал все что мог, пытаясь привести перевод к какому-то адекватному виду, надеюсь, вышло не слишком ужасно!  
> Спасибо за поддержку и милые комментарии! Я надеюсь, что в скором времени смогу вас порадовать еще чем-нибудь, будь то перевод или что-то новенькое)  
> Ну и, никуда не расходитесь, осталась еще одна, бонусная глава))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора: №1  
> Почти обязательная глава. И, я не знаю, я хочу написать немного дополнений для этой АУ, потому что не могу удержаться, простите.  
> Примечания автора: №2  
> Жду ваших предложений, наверное.  
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Все! Я молодец! На мой личный вкус эта глава слишком сахарная для этой парочки, но определенно понравится любителям сладкого. Всем кто ждет перевода второй части – я отправил запрос на разрешение на перевод автору и жду его ответа.

Поездка на шаттле обратно с Пандоры всегда оказывалась дольше, чем ожидалось, и это Джека жутко бесило. Посадить корабль на планету было просто; система контроля полетов всегда выбирала лучший момент во вращении планеты, чтобы стартовать с Гелиоса, но с размером Пандоры и длиной суток в 90 часов, поездка обратно означала взлет, облет вокруг и только потом – полет к станции.  
Полчаса до поверхности и полных три часа обратно на Гелиос. Ему точно стоило придумать что-то получше, особенно когда он ездил один. По крайней мере, когда он брал с собой Риза, его личный ассистент мог отвлекать его. Или Отвлекать, это бы тоже подошло в данном случае.  
В конечном итоге, когда Джек поздно вернулся в пентхаус, он был в плохом настроении. Он кинул куртку на диван и на мгновение посмотрел в окно, давая бездне звезд посмотреть в ответ.  
Они его вообще не замечали. Честно, это было оскорбительно.  
В холодильнике не оказалось ничего готового, а что-то делать Джек не хотел. На самом деле, готовить для себя ему всегда было лень, он старался этого избегать, если только не нужно было вытянуть что-то из Риза. После того, как тот стал омегой, Риз стал падок на такие вот жесты, и Джек не боялся переборщить.  
Он мог выйти за чем-нибудь. Или он мог попросить своего личного ассистента придумать что-нибудь. В любом случае, пришлось бы есть не дома, так что разницы не было. Ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться и понять, что что-то не так, и это было хорошим показателем того, насколько он раздражен. Захлопнув дверцу холодильника, Джек прокрался по дому, тщательно принюхиваясь.  
Желание выхватить пистолет испарилось, он знал этот запах.  
Пройдя дальше, Джек обнаружил свет в спальне и полуприкрытую дверь ванной. Он постучал по косяку костяшками пальцев, прежде чем открыть дверь достаточно, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.  
В ванной был Риз. Его голова лежала на сложенном полотенце, на краю ванной, глаза были закрыты, а длинные ресницы бросали тень на щеки, и все это смотрелось очень мило. Просочившись внутрь, Джек увидел, что он принимал ванную вместе с бокалом вина, который стоял на столике рядом, почти пустой.  
Подкрашенная в зеленый цвет вода мерцала, так что Джек еле удержался от того, чтобы дать себе пять. Он знал, что Риз был именно таким, что все эти бомбочки для ванны для богатеньких были его темой. У Риза был хороший вкус к дорогим вещам, особенно к тем, что относились к отдыху. Это было очаровательно и полезно, потому что Джек не родился богатым, так что иногда Риз помогал ему поддерживать статус нувориша.  
\- Меньше алмазных лошадей, - однажды сказал ему Риз, завязывая галстук-бабочку перед вызывающе вычурным приемом, - больше бриллиантовых запонок, окей?  
В ванной и пахло хорошо. Что-то цветочное, успокаивающее, с ноткой мускуса, может, палисандра, немного мяты… запахи, которые нечасто учуешь на космической станции. Что бы это ни было, оно заставило Риза задремать настолько глубоко, что он не проснулся, пока Джек не снял ботинки и не кинул их на мраморный пол с громким стуком.  
\- Вижу я, зачем ты почти на неделю отправил меня на Пандору, - сказал Джек, пока Риз медленно моргал, глядя на него. – Хотел украсть мою ванную для своей странной омежьей медитативной хрени.  
\- Ты хорошо себя вел? – сказал Риз, слегка неразборчиво от усталости, он оперся о дно ванны, садясь ровнее. – Я сказал тебе вести себя хорошо.  
\- Я никого не убил и заплатил за дипломатический ужин, успокойся. Продолжай расслабляться, это тебе идет, детка, - Джек медленно раздевался, бросая вещи на раковину, его рубашка соскользнула с плеч, чтобы упасть на пол.  
Риз наблюдал за ним из-под век, полуприкрыв глаза, держась за край ванны, когда вытянул ноги. Ванна Джека была достаточно большой, чтобы Риз мог вытянуться во всю длину, и Джек наблюдал за ним сквозь цветную воду. Когда он потянулся к нему, Риз отодвинулся к дальнему краю ванны.  
\- Не-а, - сказал Риз. – Это мое время, не твое.  
\- Все твое время мое. Или оно… мое с тобой, нет… - Джек закатил глаза. – Ну же, Риззи, меня не было несколько дней. Не говори, что ты не скучал?  
\- Видишь ли, - терпеливо сказал Риз, - если бы ты сказал, что скучал по мне, я бы был тебе больше рад. Но теперь?..  
Он пожал плечами, подтянул свое сложенное полотенце ближе, устроил его под шеей, откидывая голову и закрывая глаза.  
\- У меня все хорошо, спасибо.  
Он и выглядел хорошо. Через воду видеть было сложнее, но голый Риз всегда был особым зрелищем, со своими длинными ногами и мягкой кожей, с тех пор, как он стал омегой. То, как он откинул голову и вытянул шею, заставило Джека захотеть его укусить. На его коже не было следов, укусы и синяки, которые Джек оставил раньше, исчезли, и ему не терпелось поставить на коже Риза новые метки.  
\- Я чувствую, как ты глазеешь, - сказал Риз со все еще закрытыми глазами.  
\- Я был в глуши четыре дня, цветочек. Что может быть лучше для празднования возвращения домой, чем горячая ванна со всякой модной фигней?  
Фыркнув, Риз улыбнулся.  
\- Ага, потому что мне точно нужен большой потный альфа, пока я занимаюсь своей странной омежьей медитативной хренью.  
\- Ну же, детка, что я должен сделать?  
\- Будь милым, - сказал Риз, поворачиваясь и упирая ногу в стенку ванны прямо рядом с Джеком.  
Милым. Хорошо.  
Джек опустил руку в воду, обвивая пальцы вокруг тонкой лодыжки Риза. Потянув, Джек вытащил его ногу из воды. Пальцы Риза поджались от холода, и Джек обхватил его ступню, поглаживая невозможно мягкую кожу. Что бы ни было в той бомбочке для ванны, которую использовал Риз, она сделала и так мягкую кожу омеги еще более мягкой, эластичной и гладкой.  
Риз открыл один глаз, улыбаясь.  
\- Ты начинаешь понимать.  
\- Понимать, что ты омега, которого на Гелиосе обслуживают по высшему разряду?  
\- Тебе не нравится ничего, что достается тебе даром, - сказал Риз, вздохнув, когда Джек провел пальцем по его ступне. – Мммм…  
\- Четыре дня в ебенях, - напомнил ему Джек.  
Но Риз, кажется, не заметил, или ему было все равно, только мягко заурчал от прикосновений Джека, что было… достаточно мило, не поспоришь. Когда Риз протянул ему вторую ногу, Джек не стал спорить и продолжил массаж.  
Под запахом масел и всего того, что было в ванне, Джек чуял Риза. Счастливого Риза, его знакомый запах, который он ощущал почти каждый вечер после долгого рабочего дня. Когда была возможность, Джек тащил Риза в свой пентхаус в надежде затянуть его в постель или, хотя бы, уснуть вместе с ним.  
Так всегда было лучше, как выяснил Джек. Он спал дольше и глубже, когда утыкался носом Ризу в затылок, чувствуя нежный аромат, который скрывал, каким злобным Риз мог быть. В руках Джека он был спокойным и мягким. Это было мило. Джеку не хватало этого, пока он отсутствовал.  
Уронив ногу Риза обратно в ванну, Джек встал, стягивая майку, а за ней и боксеры, роняя их на пол. Он снял маску и положил ее на раковину.  
Риз наблюдал за ним, поглаживая себя по груди. Ухмыльнувшись, Джек положил руки на бедра.  
\- Нравится то, что видишь, Риззи?  
\- Собирался заставить тебя пойти принести мне еще вина или шоколада, у меня остался в кабинете, но… - он прикусил губу, задержав взгляд на члене Джека, прежде чем снова отвернуться. – Иди сюда.  
\- Наконец-то, - прорычал Джек, запрыгивая в ванну.  
Вода все еще была теплой, почти слишком горячей, но у Джека был стимул, так что он погрузился в нее, раздвигая ноги Риза, чтобы сесть между ними.  
Риз улыбнулся, положив мокрую руку Джеку на грудь.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - сказал Джек, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Поцелуй был теплым и знакомым, но коротким, потому что Риз отвернулся, чтобы потереться носом о щеку Джека, глубоко вдохнув. Засмеявшись, Джек укусил его за ухо.  
\- А как же то, что большой и потный альфа испортит твою ванну?  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Риз, закрывая глаза, когда он почуял Джека, его щеки загорелись. – Четыре дня. Почти пять.  
\- Ага. Со мной в следующий раз поедешь, - прорычал Джек, прижимаясь к Ризу.  
Он был мягкий, его кожа была идеальна на ощупь. Джек хотел сжать его, оставить везде синяки, начал вылизывать и кусать чувствительное место на шее.  
Риз выгнулся, застонав, обвивая руку вокруг плеч Джека.  
\- Скучал по тебе, - прошептал он.  
\- Я тоже, - признал Джек. – Дай-ка покажу, насколько, детка.  
Трахаться в ванной оказалось удивительно просто. Риз был уже мокрым, потому что для Джека он всегда быстро таким становился, и это заставляло того испытывать гордость. Растянуть его было легко, его тело было расслаблено после ванны.  
Джек держался одной рукой за край ванны, вторую обернул вокруг бедер Риза, проталкиваясь внутрь, чувствуя, как ноги Риза напрягаются. Их лица были близко, они дышали вместе, двигаясь медленно и осторожно. Они не торопились, и Джек сосредоточился на том, как хорошо чувствовал себя с Ризом, каким горячим и влажным он был.  
Риз мягко выдохнул его имя, целуя Джека в подбородок. Вода вокруг них волновалась, пока Джек медленно трахал Риза, но им обоим было плевать.  
Риз кончил с хриплым стоном, болезненно впиваясь ногтями Джеку в плечо. Все было идеально, столкнуло его в переполняющее удовольствие, то, как было хорошо. Джек схватил Риза за бедра, подтягивая его ближе, пристраиваясь, чтобы повязаться с ним. Джек был достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как Риз задохнулся, когда он кончил в него, как Риз тихо застонал.  
Задыхаясь, Джек уткнулся губами Ризу в лоб.  
\- Хорошо, малыш?  
\- Тепло, так тепло, - пробормотал Риз, часто дыша, закрыв глаза.  
Джек поцеловал его в ухо, терпеливо ожидая. Теперь он мог расслабиться. Теперь он был дома, и все было так, как должно было быть.  
Ему надо будет выбраться из ванны и вытащить оттуда хорошо оттраханного омегу, но это могло подождать пять минут.


End file.
